


Maybe This Time

by Darknightjess (orphan_account), jay_linden



Series: Better Than Any High [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/pseuds/jay_linden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lyrics quoted throughout are from the song <i>Maybe This Time</i>, from <i>Cabaret</i>.</p><p>Click on the underlined hyperlinks for the recipes mentioned in the fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics quoted throughout are from the song _Maybe This Time_, from _Cabaret_.
> 
> Click on the underlined hyperlinks for the recipes mentioned in the fic.

"You know what I'll have." Karl said, smiling up at the waitress.

"Hmm, Decadent Triple Fudge Cake?" She asked in a teasing voice and turned to the other man. "Would you like some dessert sir?"

"I'll take the... lemon cheesecake crepes with the caramel sauce, please," Harry smiled politely as he handed over the dessert menu.

As they ate Karl suddenly laughed and looked up at his old friend. "Man, I just remembered something. I'm glad you aren't trying to feed me caramel sauce off your fingers." He said, still laughing.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Karl and snorted. "Right, like that'd happen... okay, why am I having deja vu," he murmured, cutting himself off.

"Craig Parker came to see me, oh maybe a couple of months ago. We came down here to eat and he came on to me. Wanted me to lick - uh - think it was strawberry sauce, off of his finger." Karl took another bite of his cake and smiled.

"Right. Okay, and I remember you telling me that now, but that wasn't why I was having the deja vu," Harry said, frowning at the recollection. "Oh yeah, Craig called me, maybe two nights ago."

Karl put his fork down. 'What'd he call for?"

"Well, it was hard to get it all through the mumbling and the swearing and the pauses where he was clearly drinking something... I'm thinking it was likely just tea though," Harry rolled his eyes, "but there was a distinct offer for him to come here to Auckland and ... yes, lick strawberry sauce from between my ar - tists in this country really are having a lot more opportunities with the expansion of the film industry, don't you find," Harry switched smoothly as the waitress came back with coffee refills for the both of them.

Karl, who was listening with increasing wide eyed concentration, burst into laughter that he quickly converted to a coughing fit as he covered his mouth with his napkin. He smiled through it at the waitress and then turned back to Harry. "He didn't? Christ! Oh and good cover there mate." He said and laughed out again. "I think Craig's got some real problems going on. Pity. And I am impressed you didn't accept the offer." He said, barely containing the laughter this time.

"Karl, Karl, Karl. You've known me long enough to know better," Harry shook his head, swirling a bite of crepe around in the caramel sauce before bringing it to his mouth. "I'm not in the habit of flying drunks into Auckland to sodomize me. Particularly when there's an ample supply right here already," he added, fluttering his eyelashes at Karl. "More wine?"

"Why Mr. Sinclair, are you trying to get me drunk?" Karl asked in his best high and innocent voice, and then dropping it to his usual deep purr he said, "'cause if you are - you're wasting your money and my time." He grinned and then sat back in his chair, long lashes shadowing his dark eyes.

Harry smirked at Karl, the expression shifting to a warm smile as the waitress came back.

"Can I get you anything else? More coffee? Wine?" The waitress asked with a big smile.

"No thank you, just the check will be fine," Harry said smoothly, his eyes suddenly flashing evilly at Karl. "Actually, hang on. I'll take another order of those crepes to go, with extra caramel. You wouldn't mind putting the caramel sauce in a separate container for me, just to keep the crepe's from getting soggy, would you?"

Karl's nostrils flared and he turned to the waitress. "Can you make it two orders? They just looked so - good. Put my sauce separate also."

The waitress nodded. "Sure I'll add that to your check and be right back."

"As it was in the beginning, is now, and will be, forever, amen," Harry intoned, leaning back in his chair and grinning. "Getting you drunk might not do it, but a little caramel sauce, and I own your ass, Urban."

"Yeah, go ahead and get cocky Harry. See how far that takes you." Karl said, already having to shift in his seat to relieve the pressure of the erection starting in his jeans.

"I know where it's gonna take me," Harry smirked back. "Right up your tight, hot - plastic okay?" Harry smiled at the waitress, handing over his credit card as she arrived with the bill.

The waitress blinked at the man and then took his card.

"My - my plas.." Karl was laughing, napkin pressed to his mouth. "Tight hot plastic .." He could barely get the words out. "Yeah, great dirty talk there Sinclair."

"Fuck you, Urban," Harry glared at him, kicking Karl under the table and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, she's guessing and I'm hoping." Karl laughed harder.

"Oh, that's it now. I'm just gonna bloody well _eat_ the crepes instead- just you watch," Harry huffed.

Karl smirked, dark eyes flashing. He stood up; surruptiously adjusted his cock and leaned forward just a bit. "Sign the check, and come back to mine. I'll watch you smear those crepes all over your body and then you - can - make - me lick them off of you." He stood, flashing Harry a feral, hungry smile and started toward the door.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched Karl head out of the restaurant, looking impatiently around for the waitress and slouching back into this seat with a scowl as he saw her taking an order for a family of six. "Fucking wanker," he growled.

Karl was pacing back and forth in the living room by the time he heard Harry walk up on the porch. He had got home, toed his shoes off at the door, tossed his shirt across the chair and had his jeans unbuttoned, waiting for Harry to walk the short distance down the road from the steakhouse.

"Fucking wanker... leaving me waiting for the bill... stupid people who can't order off a menu without every-fucking-thing being a substitution," Harry growled stomping up the steps and flinging the door open. "Urban! Get your plastic-ass in here!" he yelled, kicking off his shoes and tossing the takeout bag from the restaurant onto the table beside the door, not bothering to wait for Karl to come to him as he headed towards the living room.

"What the hell? Did'ya decide to take time out to shag the waitress before you headed back?" Karl said, stalking toward Harry.

"Shut-" Harry pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it at Karl- "up. No, I did not - she got held up by a family with this kid who kept changing his meal because he refused to eat the same thing as anyone else- I think he went through about three different entrees before picking spaghetti and meatballs, and then she brought the wrong bill, had to go back, and got held- what the fuck do I care," Harry shook his head, grabbing Karl and pinning him up against the wall, grinding hard up against him.

"Nngh yeah." Karl said through clenched teeth. He leaned his head back, the long arch of neck exposed as he pushed against Harry.

Harry dragged his teeth along Karl's neck, nipping his way down and along Karl's shoulder. "Now, what are the chances you were a good little boy scout..." he muttered, sliding his hand along Karl's stomach, over his hip and down into his front pocket. "Perfect. Always prepared, that's our Karl," he said, retrieving the condom and packet of lube.

"Uh huh, no wasting time. God, less talk Harry." Karl said in a rough voice, skin jumping and tingling from the rough drag of Harry's fingers.

"Such a slut," Harry sighed approvingly, jerking Karl's pants lower and spinning him around to face the wall, slipping his own pants and moaning as he rolled the condom on. "You want those jeans off further, now's the time," he purred, breaking the packet of lube open and slicking his fingers well.

Karl slung his shoes off and then pushed at his pants, kicking them away. He spread his feet, bracing himself against the wall and pushing his hips back. "Are you wanking back there Harry? C'mon." He laughed out.

"Cheeky fuck," Harry swatted Karl upside the head with one hand, pushing two fingers inside him hard with the other one. "And you were just saying I talk too much."

"You - fuck! do.. yeah.." Karl arched his back, nails scrabbling at the wall.

"Mmm... little bit slower with the smart remarks when you've got a pair of fingers up your arse... strange how that happens," Harry teased, brushing his fingers over Karl's prostate.

"You ought to - yeah damn - nngh - see how polite I am with - god - a dick up my arse." Karl began to push and try and thrust, wanting more.

Harry snorted. "Subtle too... not to mention patient, polite, kind to children and small animals..." Harry slid his fingers most of the way out before slamming back in with three, curling them instantly.

"Fuck!" Karl screamed out, standing up on his tiptoes, thigh muscles quivering.

"Fuck," Harry breathed in echo, Karl's body clenched tight around his fingers. He leaned forward, licking a long stripe up Karl's back, nipping gently at his neck, waiting for him to relax again, starting to move his fingers again inside him.

"Yeah yeah..damn." Karl leaned his head against the wall, breath coming in gulps. "Gimme more Harry."

Harry considered teasing Karl a bit more, but he wasn't really inclined to put it off any longer himself. "Greedy," he purred in Karl's ear, twisting his fingers as he pulled them out, then lining up and burying himself inside Karl in one sure thrust, fingers curled tightly around his hip.

"Hell yes!" Karl cried out, nails all but scratching grooves into the wall and pushing back, clenching and unclenching tightly.

"Well, just so long as we're clear," Harry panted, pausing long enough to kick Karl's legs open wider, then thrusting in hard, setting a fast pace, his free hand teasing towards Karl's cock.

"C'mon c'mon, fuck!" Karl rocked as the man rode him hard.

"Hey- who's fucking who here!" Harry forced out, giving Karl a sharp swat on the ass before closing his hand around his cock, stroking hard.

"Damn, yeah - do that again." Karl huffed out a laugh and groaned at the sensations. "God! Yeah!"

Harry let out a huff, speeding his hand up. "Next time- I'm fucking gagging you," he gasped, his thrusts getting a little more erratic as he got closer.

"You - nngh - god - say the - fuck! - hottest things Harry!" Karl screamed out as his prostrate was slammed into. He tensed, muscles tight. 'God! gonna come."

"Then what- are you - dicking around for?" Harry growled, gasping between words, flicking his thumb over the top of Karl's cock as he fisted him. "Fucking do it!"

Karl cried out loudly, thrusting fast, hard and then spilling over Harry hand. His cock pulsed as he came. "Gah, bbhpp nngh."

Harry hissed as Karl tensed around him, his release coursing through him, pulsing inside Karl. "Jesus fuck," he mumbled against Karl's back, resting there a moment before pulling out slowly, planting a smacking kiss to the back of Karl's neck.

Karl's knees almost folded and he had to catch himself as he leaned against the wall. "Bloody hell, Harry." His chest was heaving as he gulped air.

"Mmm... you're welcome," Harry said, still breathing hard, tying off the condom and tossing it into a wastebasket beside the desk. "Collapse on the couch?" he suggested, wiping sweat out of his eyes.

"Uh huh." Karl walked to the couch and stretched out, yawning. "Good meal, hella fuck - mm - nap, then beer and round two?"

"Sounds about right," Harry said, collapsing on the other side of the couch and giving Karl a bit of a shove to give him some space.

"Bastard, budge over - rollyerarse." Karl shoved at Harry until he was comfortable and then petted across the sweaty skin, humming slightly as his eyes slid closed. "You're a good mate, Har."

"So are you, Karl. And you're a good piece of ass, even if you are a mouthy bas- aw buggering fuck!" he said, smacking the back of his head with his hand.

Karl's eyes popped open. "What the hell, Harry?"

Harry sighed, putting on a small pout. "We forgot about the caramel sauce."

Karl laughed. "Dammit. Definitely round two. You'll look great covered in it."

"Fuck. It's your turn next, isn't it?" Harry said, folding his arms. "Knew I shouldn't have been in such a hurry when I came in the door."

"Tha's a good Harry, now be quiet and let a guy take a quick nap." Karl murmured, nestling down.

"Fuck you," Harry mumbled politely, giving Karl a bit of a kick.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time, he'll stay_

Karl had almost forgotten about the conversation with Harry about Craig calling, until a week or so later. He was watching television when he remembered. He shuffled through some scraps of paper in his junk drawer and then dialed a number.

David walked over to the main phone, checking his recently acquired call display box and frowning before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"David, hey it's Karl. Urban." Karl said and settled back on the couch.

"Karl?" David sounded even more confused. "Why are you- I mean, hello. How are you?"

Karl laughed. "Wow, why the hell am I calling, huh?" He asked, smiling. "I'm good and before you ask, don't worry, I'm here at home. I'm not standing on the curb looking for a meal and place to crash for the night. How are you doing?"

"Well, I could tell from the number that you weren't in town," David said, pouring himself a glass of water and carrying it into the living room. "I'm all right, Karl. Between projects."

"Yeah? Me too." Karl shifted a bit on the couch, thinking that his reason for calling sounded pretty stupid now. "Uh, listen, I - have you talked to Craig lately?"

David tensed. "Why?" he demanded, sitting up straight.

"This is going to sound odd. Uh - see Craig came to see me a while back and I - well - we kind of had this thing. And then I talked to Harry - Sinclair and he said Craig had called him and was acting really odd. I just wondered if he was okay. I knew you two had been close."

"I know he came to see you," David said, leaning his head back and pressing his glass of water to his forehead. "Believe me, I know."

Karl furrowed his forehead. "Yeah, it was strange. See, I always thought you two were together - like really together. Anyway, he shows up and makes the worst pass ever. I'm not interested in a drive by fuck, so I told him no thanks. He got - weird."

David went silent for a moment, and then let out a short, bitter snort of laughter. "You thought that Craig and I were together? God, isn't that just... ironic," he said, placing the water down. Somehow, he knew that this was going to require beer.

"Why?" Karl asked softly.

"It doesn't matter," David said, shaking his head at the pathetic near-wistfulness he heard in his voice. "I'm sorry he got like that with you. Does it make it better or worse that you're not the only one he's tried it on?" he said, opening the beer bottle and taking a long pull.

"What the hell's his problem? He was on and on about Orlando." Karl stood up and grabbed a beer, sitting back down and getting comfortable again. "So you and him weren't huh?"

"No, we really weren't," David stared at the wall a moment, and then shook his head, not wanting his thoughts to go there. "We were just friends."

Karl heard the sigh in David's voice and tucked the knowledge away. "So, has he gone over the bend? I mean - I'm a hell of a guy." He snorted out a laugh. "But even with that, it's a long way to come for a shag."

"Not really."

Karl lifted an eyebrow, smiling. "Yeah? C'mon Wenham, details."

Davis sat up, his voice growing angrier as he spoke. "How about Los Angeles? Spain? Manchester? Auckland's just a stroll down the block in comparison, really."

Karl frowned. "Hey David, hey man, what? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Karl said, confused. "Who the hell did you chase - or chased you?"

David snorted again. "Believe me, nobody chased me, Karl. I'm talking about Craig."

"He - who'd he chase?"

"Are you sure we wouldn't be narrowing things down to talk about who he _hasn't_ chased? Honestly, you were a surprise. I thought he'd have gone after you years ago, or not at all. But I guess the time just wasn't right," David said, setting his empty bottle aside and pondering going after another.

"Fuck." Karl breathed out. "That just makes me want to bathe. What the hell? Do you have any idea what he was doing?"

David couldn't help bristling a little at that, and then sighed. _It's not Karl's fault. He doesn't know that you lov-_ he refused to even complete the thought. "Viggo. Dom, possibly Harry. Apparently not you."

Karl sat, thinking a minute. "So basically, Craig's running all over the world doing almost anyone that Orlando may have fucked?"

"Caught on to that one quick," David smirked, deciding that he would indeed be having another beer tonight. "Almost everyone. But it has absolutely nothing to do with Orlando of course," he said sarcastically.

"No, course not. And him calling Orlando names and cussing him like he'd knocked up Craig's sister was no indication that it was about Orlando either. Jesus." Karl said and laughed.

"Well, he must have been disappointed when you turned him down then," David tried to laugh.

"Of course he was disappointed." Karl said in a haughty voice. "I told you, I'm a hell of a guy." He smiled and took a sip of beer. ""That's some really seriously crazy shite there."

"He's not crazy," David found himself defending Craig. "He's just..." he sighed. "Crazy."

"You - uh - you care for him?" Karl asked, his words sounding stiff.

"He was my friend for a long time," David covered smoothly, after a brief pause. "Of course I care for him. Cared for him. Christ!" he muttered, tipping his beer back.

"Uh huh." Karl said, smile back in his voice. "D'ya ever tell him?"

David set the bottle on the table. "Due respect, Karl- can we please change the subject? I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but I just- no. Please?"

Karl tucked the phone under his chin. "Hey hey, wait. Sorry, yeah. We can talk sports or gardening. Shite, I don't care. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," David said, taking a deep breath. "Look, I haven't talked to Craig in a bit now. I'm not sure how he's doing- that was why you called right? Something about Harry?"

"Harry?" Karl asked. "Oh yeah! Harry and I had dinner last week; he mentioned that Craig called him drunk, middle of the night, hitting on him. It was just too bizarre sounding, 'specially paired with the whole trip here to see me thing. I just wondered if he'd had a - I don't know - hard thump to the head?" Karl laughed. "Sorry that was mean. Anyway, subject changed. How the hell you been?"

"No thump to the head required, he's pretty much behaving as per usual for himself." _The phoning up is new though, as opposed to the showing up. So is the being drunk._ David frowned, worried despite his best intentions. "I've been... maybe you should start with how you've been," David said wryly.

Karl laughed, settling in on the couch again and launched into one of his stories.

It was almost an hour later when Karl looked at the clock and laughed. "Christ. I may have to do full frontal just to afford this phone call."

"I should give Marton a call, ask how well that pays," David laughed, lying down along the couch, relaxed now.

"You know, I don't even think Marton asks for extra pay. He just likes to wag it about." Karl said, chuckling. "This has been fun David."

"You're probably right," David snorted. "You know he and Orlando have actually hooked up? That's why Craig flew to Spain- to try and stop it. And it has been fun. I'm not sure why we never talked much before."

"Orlando and Marton?" Karl said softly, wondering why that jolted him as badly as it did. "Well, good then. Maybe he and Marton'll be good for each other. Poor bastard Craig." He muttered, and then brightened. "I don't know either. You're going to find that marinade recipe and call me with it, yeah?"

"Absolutely. The really key part is the time factor, and making sure you crack the peppercorns. Ah, I'll tell you all again when I find it anyway," David laughed. "Well, Orlando and Marton were together in New Zealand for awhile, but you knew that already."

"Yeah, actually dear Craig told me all about it. I - I didn't realize then that I - well - that Orlando and I - that Marton." Karl paused, shaking his head. "My turn to ask for a subject change, I'm glad they're back together though."

"You didn't know before- right. Subject change," David cut himself off. "I'll call you once I find the recipe."

"Or if you just want to talk." Karl said.

"That too. Take care, Karl."

"You too David. Bye mate." Karl smiled and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Maybe this time  
For the first time  
Love won't hurry away _

Karl was chewing on his fingernail. He reached to grab his beer and saw it was empty, sighing he got up and got a cold one. Halfway back to the couch he frowned. "Oh, you want one?"

"Oh, so you did know I was here," Harry drawled, getting up off the couch and heading for the kitchen himself, giving Karl a hard swat as he passed by. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Knew you were here." Karl said in a grumble and walked to the couch and sat down, rubbing his arse cheek. "So who's winning?" He asked, pointing at the television.

Harry snorted, coming back into the room, drinking as he walked. "Well, Meg Ryan is fighting valiantly, but it really looks like the big chain bookstore is going to take it. Why the fuck are we watching 'You've got Mail?'"

"Oh." Karl frowned at the television then looked at Harry. "Wasn't there a game on at some point?" He asked and then leaned his head back. "Change it, god." He nudged the remote toward the other end of the couch.

"Honestly, I was curious how long it would take for you to notice," Harry picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I - I was thinking about - well - Marton." Karl said and took a drink of beer. "And things."

Harry blinked. "You were thinking about Marton? That's a million years ago. How come?"

"Not like that. I talked to David - Wenham - the other day. It got me to thinking about that shite that Craig said when he was here. About me and Marton and Orlando and just things." Karl picked at a cuticle.

"What did Craig say to you? You never told me," Harry pointed out, pulling Karl's hand away from him. "Stop that- honestly, you're like a child."

"Did you know that Orlando and Marton had a thing during Rings?" Karl asked, shoving his hand under his hip. "They were technically still together when Orlando and I hooked up."

"Christ, Karl- Orlando fucked everyone and every thing that wasn't nailed down during Rings," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but Marton didn't know that. And - uh - well.."

Harry sighed. "I gotta smack this story out of you?"

"No, bloody fuck." Karl shoved his hand through his hair, tugging at a tangle. "Yeah well, I kind of did the same thing to Marton when I - uh - left him."

"You... okay, seeing as I've waited a hell of a long time- very patiently I might add- to hear what the fuck it was happened there, and you're definitely too preoccupied to fuck me, I think it's story time, Urban." Harry leaned back and got comfortable. "So- on Rings, Orlando and Marton were fucking, and now that I think about it, I don't remember any stories of him and anyone else while they were together. Then that ended. You telling me that was on you or something?"

Karl sighed. "I didn't know that Orlando and Marton were a thing. I hadn't been there long; I knew that he - Orlando - seemed pretty free and up for a good time. He made a move, good one too from what I remember, anyway - Marton saw us and Orlando hadn't bothered to tell him that he wasn't as dedicated to the relationship as Marton. And Orlando never looked back. Fuck Harry, I did the same damn thing to Marton not two years before."

Harry frowned. "So, Orlando dumped Marton to hook up with you. And you dumped Marton... this would be the part you refused to tell me before. Never mind me being shocked you were in a relationship in the first place, isn't exactly like you."

"I was young and it was fun, but.." Karl looked down, fidgeting with a button. "But, I think it meant more to Marton. I was kind of a dickhead. It just made me think, talking to David and all."

"You said you and Marton had an understanding," Harry pointed out. "You told me it was open."

"Yeah well, it may have been more open on my side - than his." Karl looked at Harry through the dark fall of hair. "He was willing to let me - do - well - you know - if it made me happy." He looked away.

"He was willing to let you do _me_, for one, if it made you happy," Harry said wryly. "That a start on it?"

Karl nodded.

"C'mere," Harry offered, gesturing for Karl to come closer.

Karl frowned at Harry, but was suddenly thankful for the comfort of a friend. Scooting, he moved closer to Harry.

Harry gave him a sharp swat upside the head. "Dickhead. Now c'mere," he said, offering again.

"Damn!" Karl yipped and ducked, looking at Harry with a squint. Slowly he moved closer again.

"You deserved that," Harry pointed out, letting Karl rest against his chest.

Karl sighed and leaned into Harry. "Yeah, dammit, I probably did."

"No probably about it, mate. You fucked around on someone who didn't want to be fucked around on, and don't tell me you didn't know. Wasn't on."

"I was - he - fuck." Karl said. "And the bastard of it is I turned around and helped Orlando do the exact same thing. And that cunt Craig was there to witness it."

"Okay, well that one I don't think you should beat yourself up over," Harry conceded. "You didn't know. What the fuck was Craig doing there anyway?"

"Craig's keeping some kind of scorecard. His own personal challenge to fuck anything that's seen Orlando's dick. Maybe it was an accident that put us all in the same place that time, but he was after Marton."

"Okay- wait." Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Craig was after Marton as in got fucked after him, was after his ass, what? You've lost me."

"All of the above." Karl said with a dry chuckle. "No, that's not right, I was after Marton. Fuck this is weird. Craig is - was chasing after Marton."

"You were what after Marton- okay, hang on. You were with _Orlando_ after Marton. After me too, just by the by. Not that it matters, but y'know. And Craig wants Marton?"

Karl nodded. "Once again, all of the above. What a bastard I was and didn't even know it."

"Well, lets hang on and get a bit of perspective. And let me also say, I've never felt quite as much like a twelve year old girl as I do right now, and rest assured, for that there is going to be some kind of punishment," Harry pointed out before going on.

Karl laughed, and rolled his head on Harry's chest. He moved his hand and cupped the warm weight of Harry's cock where it lay against his thigh in his jeans. "Nah, take my word, no girl Harry."

"Stoppit," Harry moved Karl's hand, then swatted it. "You were the one who wanted to talk, you can behave yourself 'til we're done." He shifted, getting more comfortable again and scowling at Karl. "So- perspective. You were a bastard to Marton when you were together. An open relationship is only an open relationship if it's something both people want- you knew better even then," he said bluntly. "How'd you leave him?"

Karl turned his head and mumbled into Harry's chest.

"Try again," Harry said, his voice gentle.

Karl lifted his head. "I met this guy, he got a part on a short run series in London. He wanted some company for the couple of months he was going to be there." Karl paused, licking his lips. "I packed my shave kit and sweats that I kept at Marton's, left the keys on the coffee table - and I went to London with him."

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah, no - maybe." Karl said and smiled. "Thought I did, but I don't think love was what I thought it was. Does that make sense?"

"It makes Karl-sense. So- to go back, you were a cunt to Marton when you left him, I think we're agreed on that."

"Yes. Thank you, fucker."

"Nuh uh, my feminine twelve year old friend. We're still talkin'," Harry reminded him.

Karl made a rude noise.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you left Marton, he moved on, to Orlando, Orlando and him stuck it out for a bit, then you showed up, and Orlando threw him over for you. That's the bit that's not your fault." Harry shrugged. "Just an unfortunate coincidence."

"Yeah, still sucks and I think Craig decided to paint Orlando and I as high balled bastards, to everybody."

"Since when do you care what anyone else thinks, eh? What the hell did you and David talk about?"

"Shite, everything. We talked for a good hour or two." Karl said and smiled.

"Christ- gonna have to sell your ass to pay that phone bill," Harry teased, pinching his butt. "What's everything, c'mon?"

"We talked about Craig, of course, and what we'd been doing and the industry, where everybody was and he has this [salmon marinade recipe](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid1) oh and yeah, he cooks. Wild huh?" Karl nestled down and sighed.

"Wild," Harry echoed, squirming around to get a look at Karl. "You like him."

"Yeah," Karl said, brow furrowed. "David's a good guy. We're mates."

"Nuh uh. You like him, like him," Harry smirked. "Karl and David, sitting in a tree..."

Karl snorted out a laugh and sat up, pushing at Harry, "You fucker!" He screeched, ignoring that fact that they indeed both now sounded like twelve-year-old girls.

"Oh, c'mon, Karl- you're sitting there all dewy eyed and shit, talking about how he cooks, ferchrissakes. I should start putting together a dowry!" Harry laughed, trying to hold Karl off.

Karl attacked Harry, tickling and poking. "I'll show ya dowry, ya bastard. Dewey eyed," He grumbled, laughing. "Gimme that dick and I'll show you dewy."

"Sorry, mate. I like you and all, but I'm just not into girls," Harry managed to holler out.

Karl launched himself at Harry, ending up straddling him and pulling at his clothes. "Girl!"

"Oh Harry, I was talking to David for hours and hours and hours and he's so dreamy!" Harry said in a high squeaky voice. "Maybe he'll ask me out for a movie and we can share popcorn and touch fingers a-" he broke off, laughing too hard to tease.

Karl wrestled with Harry, giggling and laughing, finally rolling them on the couch, before lifting his head. "Oh god, you don't think I do like him - do you?" He laughed and buried his face against Harry's chest.

Harry breathed hard for a few long moments, getting control of himself again. "Actually?" he panted, raising his head and looking at Karl. "I kinda do."

"Ah fuck." Karl said, leaning back, bouncing his head against the couch. "What the hell do I do now?"

"What are you asking me for? You're a grown up, you can sort this out on your own- actually, scratch that. You suck on your own," Harry switched thoughts midstream. "You think it's mutual or anything?"

"David might have some trust issues." Karl said, laughing but voice serious. "I think - um - I think I'd like to find out, if it's mutual."

"Trust- okay, I'm done talking like girls," Harry scooted up enough to see Karl. "You lost me."

"I swear you used to be smarter." Karl joked. "David was in - in love with Craig. And as Craig racked up the frequent flyer miles fucking Orlando's leftovers, David waited. After all these years, he got tired of waiting. I'm not sure he wants a relationship." Karl shrugged, looking down.

"He _told_ you that? And by the way, shut up," Harry scowled at Karl. "I'm plenty smart."

"No, he didn't say it in those words, but," Karl fidgeted on the couch. "I think he's been hurt."

"And now you're evaluating his mental state," Harry murmured, not teasing for once. "Since when did you have a thing for David?"

"I don't have a _thing_ for David!" Karl said loudly. "He's a nice guy, I - he - oh do fuck off Harry!"

"It's okay," Harry gave Karl a ruffle on the top of the head. "You'll talk about it when you're ready. Wanna watch 'You've got Mail' again?"


	4. Chapter 4

_ He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last _

Karl paced back and forth for a few minutes. Finally he sat down and grabbed the phone, dialing.

David checked the call answer box, smiling when he recognized the number. "Karl! Need tips for [grilling swordfish](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid4)?"

Karl laughed, a warm deep chuckle. "I got a [bean recipe](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid3) you'd love. How are you?"

"Good. Tired. Good," David headed into the living room, moving a few things off the couch and getting comfortable. "Yourself?"

"Ditto. Sat down and saw that Moulin Rouge was on HBO. Decided to give you a call." He said smiling.

"Oh god!" David laughed. "You know there are people who didn't even know I was in that movie until after 'The Two Towers'?"

Karl laughed and put his feet up on the table. "Shame on them. So, you have HBO? Sit down and watch with me."

"You're insane, Karl," David snorted, obediently turning on his TV. "Did I miss me?"

"Not yet. There! Look at you." Karl laughed. "Good hair Wenham."

"Mmm... grew that all naturally you know. Went on to do an eight week run as Sally Bowles," David deadpanned.

"The Liza edition I hope." Karl snorted out.

An hour later Karl was laying back on the couch laughing at David's spot on Ewan imitation.

David grinned, pleased with himself. "It took a bit of practice, but I found the perfect way to do it without him knowing."

"Yeah, how?"

"Practiced while he talked in his sleep."

Karl frowned, shifting on the couch, suddenly wondering why that bothered him. "Huh. Yeah, uh - smart move." He said.

"And you're only one of two people who knows that's how I learned it, so you keep that under your hat now, mind," David warned, tone serious but smiling.

Karl smiled again, chuckling. "Sure, you're secret's safe with me." He switched shoulder with the phone. "What are friends for, huh?"

"Fucking you over and taking advantage of you? No, wait, sorry... you've reached Bitter David. Sane David will return, as soon as he gets himself a beer," David pushed himself up off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry man, I - I didn't mean anything by it." Karl said quietly.

"Wasn't you, Karl. You don't have to apologize. Honestly, I'm not even sure where that came from," David sighed, cracking open the beer.

"Maybe you need to - vent the pressure." Karl said with a half chuckle. "You're pissed at him. You got a right."

"I don't have any... Karl?"

"Hmm? Any what?"

"I'm not ready." David said, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"It's cool." Karl was quiet for a moment. "So, when's Van Helsing on?" He asked, laughing.

"We could synchronize our DVD players," David suggested. "Why, you want to hear me do Hugh?" he teased.

"Rather see ya _do_ Hugh." Karl said snorting out a laugh.

"That's in the _extended_ extended cut," David deadpanned.

~~~~

Karl licked his thumb. He pulled the piece of onion out of the end of the sandwich and licked his other thumb. Finally he finished the sandwich, drank half a beer and sat down, picking up his phone and dialing.

"Karl! I can't find my extended extended edition of Van Helsing, so I'm afraid you're out of luck. Sorry about that."

"Damn." Karl said in a whiny voice. "What good are you? I just had the best [ onion, vegemite and tomato sauce sandwich ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid5). It was messy and great. Mmmm, cold beer, I was primed for porn. Ah well. So how you doing?"

"Well, we all have to learn to live with disappointments," David said in his best schoolteacher voice. "Onion, vegemite and tomato sauce sandwich? That's disgusting- and I had such high hopes for you," he sighed.

"God we aren't even dating yet and I've already disgusted you." Karl laughed. "I exceed my own expectations."

Craig stepped on the porch and knocked. He was tired of leaving messages; he and David needed to talk.

"We're not eve- hang on," David stammered, going to the door and opening it, the phone still held in his hand, not bothering to look first. _Oh fuck._

"Hey Dave." Craig said smiling. "Man, it's been forever. Can I come in?"

"No." Karl said, hearing Craig's voice through the phone. He whispered. "No dammit."

"Gee, Craig," David said, his voice cold. "Last time you didn't even bother to ask, just walked right on in."

Craig smiled. "Well, if I remember you got a bit upset. So, see I learned. I knocked." He grinned, head cocked.

Karl sat up on the couch. "Bastard." He swore quietly.

"Craig, this isn't a good time for me. I'm busy," David indicated the phone.

Craig frowned and then stepped in the door. "Is okay, I can wait. Got any beer?"

"Tell him to fuck off David." Karl said in a low growl.

"Craig- I..." David frowned, looking between the phone and Craig. "I don't have anything to say to you beyond what I already said. There's no point."

"David, c'mon. This is you and me. We've been together too long. This is stupid. Let's talk. You know you'll forgive me." Craig said with a disarming smile.

Karl pressed the phone against his ear, teeth clenched.

David paused, and then raised the phone to his ear. "Karl, I'm going to have to call you back," he said, his voice neutral.

"Uh - hey - sure, no big deal. Take it easy David, okay? I'll talk to you later." Karl said, frowning.

"Thank you." David said, hanging up the phone.

"Yeah - uh." Karl looked at the dead receiver in his hand.

"Karl?" Craig said, voice hard.

"Yes, Karl. Is there a problem?" David stared back at Craig.

"Since when are you and Karl such mates?"

"Since when is it any of your business who I'm friends with?"

"What are you so mad at me about Davey?" Craig asked and reached to lay a hand on David's arm. "You threw me out the last time I was here, now you've got the anger thing going. What?"

"I told you already, Craig- I'm done," David said, snatching his arm away. "I'm not your mum, I'm not your caretaker, and I'm not doing it anymore. I can't do it anymore."

"Dave, c'mon. I need you." Craig said, voice quiet.

"No, you need a PA. Or a nanny," David snorted.

"We'll hire one." Craig said with a smirk and stepped closer. "We'll hire someone to bring us breakfast in bed and check out appointments." He grinned at the red headed man.

"Craig, have you totally forgotten what happened the last time you were here, or did I really hit you hard enough to knock it out of you. What the fuck are you doing?" David demanded, keeping out of reach.

"Forgive me. I've been an idiot. Give me another chance."

"Why, does your fridge need cleaning?"

Craig blinked. "Huh?"

"Or have you not had a good home cooked meal lately? Need someone to make [pancakes](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid2) for you?" David went on.

"Well Dave, if you're volunteering." Craig waggled his eyebrows at the other man. "C'mon, I'll take you to dinner."

"Stop it. Just fucking stop it," David said through gritted teeth.

"What's the bloody problem?!" Craig said, suddenly angry, face red.

"You don't want me! You never wanted me, and the only reason you want me now is because I'm convenient, and because I'm saying no!" David lashed out. "That or your 'people who Orlando fucked' collection is still short by a few names, and you're hoping to round it out."

Craig narrowed his eyes. "You know Dave, I used to think we were friends, but you've turned into a real arsehole." He stepped back. "Next time, you better come to me, 'cause I'm not going to come back around for this shite again." His voice was raised.

"If casting me as the arsehole means I don't have to watch what my friend Craig has turned into, then I'll take the role."

Craig shook his head. "Fine, you want it like that - fine." He turned and moved out the door, muttering.

David closed the door, pausing a moment, and turning the latch to keep it locked. He looked at the phone, then shook his head and walked further into the house. _Not fair to bother Karl with this. I'll call him later._


	5. Chapter 5

Karl walked into Harry's house, knocking in passing as he opened the door. "Sinclair!" He called, untucking his shirt as he moved into the living room.

"What!" Harry hollered back from the kitchen, only vaguely surprised to hear Karl's voice ringing through his house, seeing as it was a fairly regular occurrence.

"You alone?" Karl asked, bypassing the door to the kitchen and stalking down the hall.

"Well, no. There's this hollering madman strolling through my flat, as it so happens," Harry snarked back.

"Correction--_naked_ hollering madman--in your bedroom. Stroll complete."

"Well damn! And it's not even my birthday!" Harry tossed the dishtowel onto the counter and headed towards his bedroom, littering the hallway with clothes as he went.

As Harry walked through the door Karl turned and finished rolling on the condom, lube clutched in his teeth. He took the tube and grinned at Harry. "Hands and knees big boy."

"Well, all right," Harry smirked, crawling across the bed and looking over his shoulders at Karl. "But only because you asked me nicely."

Later, as the sweat poured off of Karl, his thigh muscles quivered and ached. He stroked Harry faster, rubbing his thumb hard across the leaking head of the man's cock. He had been holding off his orgasm as long as he could, but the burn twist in his gut told him it was close. 'Fuck--god." He grunted out, thrusting hard and quick.

"CHRIST!" Harry gritted his teeth and thrust back against Karl, fucking his fist as fast and hard as he could get Karl to move. "C'mon, Karl- stop fucking around and fuck me!" he said, panting out the order.

Slamming into his friend, Karl finally tightened and with his head thrown back, yelling out he came. The orgasm ripped threw him, and he panted, hand hard and fast on Harry. "Come on! Come!"

"Fuck, YEAH!" Harry hollered, throwing his head back and painting Karl's hand with his come. "Jesus!" he panted, managing to stay upright for a brief moment before groaning and letting himself collapse, not all that gracefully, onto the bed.

Karl folded onto Harry, tugging his hand out from underneath and laying across him, concentrating on breathing. "God."

After a minute he rolled off, and pulled out, carefully removing the condom and dropping it into the wastebin. He lay there, chest heaving and heart hammering. "Fuck."

"Mmm. I'll say," Harry said, muffled against the bed. "What brought that on- not that I'm complaining, mind."

"Craig's a cunt."

Harry raised his head. "Beg your pardon?"

Karl snorted, raising his arm and wiping it across his face. "David and I were on the phone, Craig showed up at his place, snapped his fingers, David hasn't called me back. That was yesterday. Hence, Craig's a cunt." Karl said, a satisfied expression on his face.

"Huh," Harry said, groaning as he rolled over and flopped on his back. "You ever get any answer on what the story is with him and David?"

"I think David loved him, maybe loves him. But then thought he didn't anymore." Karl shrugged and rolled toward Harry, facing his side. "He really is a funny guy. We can talk shite for like hours."

"So- what happened? You were talking, Craig showed, David ditched you?"

"Yeah. David has some really hard feelings about Craig. Craig must have done a hell of a number on David. And David just told me--yeah--call you later, and hung up."

"So are they friends or are they fucking?" Harry looked thoughtful. "Hey, Karl- you think they're fucking right now?"

Karl sat up and punched Harry in the arm. "Bastard!"

"Ow!" Harry scowled. "See if I let you fuck me again!"

Karl flounced over on his back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you think they are? I don't think so. That bastard. He's just going to hurt David."

"Okay, now I really do think you have feelings for him," Harry sighed. "I didn't see you going off to fight the battles of anyone else he's fucked with, or go running to Marton's defense."

"Ah Christ, this sucks. How the hell did I wind up with feelings? FUCK!" Karl grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his face, laughing wildly into it.

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky and he and Craig are fucking, and it'll be a moot point," Harry said helpfully.

Karl pulled the pillow off of his face and shot Harry a dark scowl. "I really truly hate you. You sadistic fuck! Arrgh!" He shoved the pillow over his face again.

"Oh stop being a drama queen," Harry rolled his eyes, giving Karl a shove and pushing him off the bed onto the floor.

Karl screeched and began some imaginative curses, laughing and flailing at Harry with the pillow from the floor.

"Ah, that's better," Harry said, stretching out on the bed, ignoring the random hits from the pillow. "Nice and peaceful."


	6. Chapter 6

David took a deep breath, sat down at the kitchen table and dialed the phone, tapping his fingers nervously against the table as he waited.

Karl's arse was up in the air as he bent over and into the bottom of the refrigerator. He was scrubbing at the glass shelf and reached up on the counter and grabbed the phone when it rang. "Y'ello." He said in a distracted tone.

"Karl? It's David." David paused. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"David?" Karl said and sat back up, knocking his head against the refrigerator door. "Fuck! Uh--no--hey." He rubbed his head frowning. "Ouch."

"Sounds like if it wasn't a bad time, it might be now?" David smiled a little. "You okay?"

Karl continued to rub the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah, I think. May have lost a few IQ points on that one." He stopped and smiled happily. "How are you? Everything going okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," David sighed a little. "I'm sorry I ditched you on the phone the other day."

"No, no, that's okay." Karl closed the refrigerator and stood up, leaning against the counter. "So, how's--uh--how's Craig?"

David shrugged, and then realized Karl couldn't see the move. "He's kind of an arsehole. But then, he thinks I'm being one, so..."

"Ah well, everyone's entitled to their opinion." Karl said and then added. "You okay?"

"Yes. No. Christ," David let his head fall back, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. You don't need to have to listen to this crap. It's why I didn't call back until now. I'll call back when I find that mango chutney recipe, okay?"

"Hey David," Karl said, voice soft. "You know, I can listen--if you need. I'd like to think I'm good for more than glomming recipes off of you."

"Can I ask you something?" David fidgeted, tapping a pencil against the tabletop.

"Sure man, anything." Karl said.

"Why did you think Craig and I were together? Before."

Karl sighed. "I guess because you two were always together--hanging out. And--well, you always had--well a look about you when he was around. I just thought.." He trailed off.

"We were friends, I was probably the best friend he had." David said, going silent for a long few moments. "You weren't wrong though. On my end anyway."

"So," Karl started, moving to get a beer out of the refrigerator. "Are you--still?"

"Do you want the truth, or do you want what I wish was true," David said wryly, setting the pencil down and threading his fingers through his hair.

"Thank I've got my answer, yeah?" Karl opened the beer and took a drink, changing the subject gently. "You should have been here yesterday, I made the best pork tenderloin..."

David let out a shaky breath, relieved on two counts. For the first, he'd finally admitted it out loud- it didn't matter if he'd been obscure or not, he could tell, Karl had understood. And for the second, Karl seemed to understand that for now at least, that admittance was as far as he could go. "[ Pork tenderloin ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid6), huh?" David said, a smile finding it way onto his face. "There's a trick I know that does amazing things to the meat, and all you need is a few cloves of garlic and an ice pick..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Karl turned a page of the script and wrinkled his nose. He closed the cover and sat it down on the couch. "Shite." He mumbled and leaned his head back. The ringing of the phone made him jump and he leaned and grabbed it. "Hello."

"Karl... you don't have your head in the refrigerator this time, do you?"

Karl sat up, smiling. "David! Hey, no--in a really bad script. May go put it in the oven if I have to read any more of it. How are you?"

"Not bad, actually. I've, uh... I've been asked to read for a part." David said, stretching out on the couch, and then sitting up again, unable to sit still.

"Yeah, anything good?" Karl asked, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Possibly. It needs a rewrite, but there's potential in it. Secondary lead, but step up from sidekick, and it doesn't sound like it involves a stupid hair cut or a woman's wig this time," David smiled.

"But how am I gonna recognize you Davey?" Karl whined out, laughing. "Oh mate, that sounds great. When ya reading?"

"Fuck you," David laughed. "Couple days from now. They're in a hurry to get it cast; the shoot starts in under a month. "

"Sounds good, better than this crap." He said and pushed the script off of the couch. "Where's it shooting? Someplace tropical?" He laughed.

A long pause. "Auckland."

Karl sat up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm flying out tomorrow. Read the day after. I wanted to ask if you knew a good hotel, since I haven't been there for ages. Maybe we could get lunch?" David stood up, heading into the kitchen to get a pen.

"Sure." Karl said and gave David the name of a nice hotel in town, then continued. "Um--if you want, you can crash here."

"Oh, I couldn't," David said automatically. "I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble, Karl."

"It's no trouble, trust me--I'm not that good of a host." Karl laughed. "It'd be great."

David bit his lip, vacillating. "Someone went and told you I hate hotels, didn't they?"

"Who doesn't? C'mon, I'll cook." Karl said with a laugh. "You can help me torch this script."

David sighed and started laughing. "All right, you win. You've got a houseguest. And thank you."

"This'll be great. I'll rent a bunch of movies, stock up on beer and [ cheese fries ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid7)."

"Cheese fries? Dear god- keep talking like that I'll choose the hotel!" David shuddered.

Karl laughed. "Okay okay, see you tomorrow then."


	7. Chapter 7

Karl squinted across the room and then stalked into the bedroom. He pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it into the laundry basket. Glancing at the clock he drew a breath - okay, plenty of time to finish vacuuming and then take a shower. He walked back into the living room.

"Nice. I like the shirtless look on you," Harry piped up from his position sprawled across the couch.

"God DAMN!" Karl said, jumping and clutching his chest. "Make some noise ya bastard. You almost gave me a stroke!"

"Oh, like you could have heard me even if I had," Harry said between rounds of laughter. "You looked 'FOCUSED'. I was bored, brought over few movies... so what's with the cleaning?"

"A man can't clean his house?" Karl said in an indignant voice. "Get your feet off the cushion."

"Get the broom handle out of your arse," Harry mimicked back, moving his feet onto the coffee table.

"Bite me." Karl said and pointed. "Harry, feet floor." He moved toward the kitchen, stopping to straighten a pile of magazines. "Do you want a beer?"

"Ask politely," Harry countered, snapping his teeth back at Karl, but moving his feet to the floor. "Yes. And you're going to sit down and have one too and explain why you've gone- I'm hoping- temporarily insane."

Karl brought two beers back and handed Harry one, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Oh well, it's nothing really. David's going to be in town, reading for somebody and I told him he could stay here. No big deal." He took a swig of beer and shrugged.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Made up the guest room?"

"Well yes, of course." Karl said with a sniff, thinking that he'd also changed the sheets on his bed - but they'd needed it anyway - it wasn't like it was _a just in case_ kind of thing--but for the love of god he was NOT telling Harry that..

"Uh huh. And if I went and checked the sheets on your bed..." Harry let the question trail off.

Karl's head jerked up, he never would get used to the way Harry seemed to read his mind at times. "Fuck off. Unlike some, " He raised his eyebrows at Harry. "I change my sheets on a regular basis, thankyouverymuch."

"Hey- just because every set of sheets I have is exactly the same colour doesn't mean I never change them," Harry objected, smirking when he knew he had Karl pegged.

"Uh huh." Karl laughed. "So what's going on.. wait, hang on. I'll be right back." Karl jumped up and trotted into the kitchen, rattling around for a minute before coming back out. "Okay, sorry. So, what're you doing?"

"Hanging out, bored, pestering you because you're nervous because David's coming to sleep in your bed."

"I am _NOT_ Nervous." Karl almost squeaked.

Harry kept a straight face for about two seconds before falling out laughing again. "How'm I supposed to take you seriously if you make that face!" he snorted.

"I have not made a face." Karl said and took another drink. "I'm just looking forward to seeing an old mate that I haven't seen in a long time."

"Karl, I love you. But if you were a woman, I'd be asking you if you'd shaved your legs for your date." Harry lifted his bottle in toast.

"Oh do fuck off." Karl sighed and leaned on one elbow. "He's still got - something - for Craig."

"Thought you said he ran Craig off or... ah, fuck, I forget. Okay, I'll stop teasing you for now if you promise I get to do it later," Harry bargained.

"Anything you want Harry and thank you." Karl said. "But not too much later, cause David'll be here later and I'm trying to marinate a tenderloin."

"Mmm... love it when you talk dirty," Harry purred, waggling his eyebrows obscenely.

Karl sat back, eyes wide. "You loon." He said.

"'C'mon, Karl? Marinate _my_ tenderloin. Butter my buns... hell, toss my salad, if you're so inclined," Harry went on, only barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Oh god, there are so many things wrong with that sentence." Karl laughed and glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, I think I might have actually turned myself off instead of on," Harry giggled back.

"Yeah, not so much on the buttering your buns, there Harry." Karl said, knee bouncing.

"[ Butterscotch syrup maybe? Chocolate sauce ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid9)? Me getting the hell out of here so you can nervous twitch all you like?"

"I - you - fuck." Karl huffed out a laugh and dragged his fingers through his long dark hair. "You don't have to leave Harry, sorry if I've not been a good host." He looked at his friend and grinned.

"Urban? Would you like me to get the polite fuck out of your house, with the understanding that I will be getting a full serving of girly details when our Australian friend heads back home?" Harry smiled beatifically.

Karl laughed and nodded. "I'll make popcorn and do your hair even, if you'll just please go the hell home now."

"Fudge," Harry countered. "And it'll be a manicure, if you please- my cuticles are a _mess_" he sniffed, getting up off the couch. "Oh, does that mean you want me to take this home with me to watch another time?" Harry said, tossing Karl a DVD, a perfectly innocent smile on his face.

Karl looked down at the DVD in his hand and laughed. It was 'Better than Sex' the movie with an excellent shot of David's naked arse. He started to toss it back to Harry and then stopped and put it on the table. "Gee, thanks Harry, I'll return it to you later." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Right... I'm sure that'll make a great conversation opener with David... 'Hey there, how ya doin, siddown, relax... watch a DVD with a nice shot of your arse in it while we sit here in awkward silence...'"

"I really hate you Harry." Karl laughed and picked up the DVD again and handed it to the other man. "Now, if you will please go! I need to [au gratin some potatoes](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid10)."

"Talk all sexy like that and you expect me to leave?" Harry gave Karl an exaggerated shudder, licking his lips.

"Ew." Karl said and pushed at Harry. "C'mon c'mon, move yer arse."

"I'm gone- you don't have to get out the frying pan and chase me. Be good, and if you can't- remember to play it safe... videotape, videotape, videotape," Harry got out, slamming the door behind him before Karl could kill him.

Karl snorted out a laugh and then hurried to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Karl scratched his stomach and stretched. "What time's the appointment tomorrow?" He asked David.

David leaned his head back, letting the breeze go through his hair as they rocked gently back and forth on the porch swing. "Mmm... eleven o' clock. Read and then lunch meeting, I think."

"You want to do anything tomorrow evening?" Karl asked.

"I guess that'll depend on how the meeting goes. Thank you for dinner, by the way. That was amazing."

"Your recipe mate. I just follow direction well." Karl sat, enjoying the quiet. "This is nice." He said.

"It is nice. Peaceful," David smiled, letting the silence settle for a bit. "Almost forgot what that was like."

"Why?"

"My life hasn't been peaceful for awhile." _Pretty much since Craig came back from Spain._

Karl leaned sideways and nudged David's shoulder. "Sorry. It should be."

"Yeah." David pushed the swing again, letting the repetitive motion soothe him. "You know, don't you Karl? About Craig."

Karl was quiet for a minute, enjoying the rocking, finally he spoke. "Yeah, guess I do."

"I've loved him for such a long time. I almost can't remember when it started," David stared off into the distance.

Without thinking, Karl reached and took David's hand, holding it loosely in his. "Does he know?"

David curled his fingers around Karl's. "No. He doesn't know."

"Why haven't you told him? Doesn't he need to know?"

"He doesn't see me like that. He never has. I'm the one who makes him food and cleans up his messes and lets him keep coming back after he hurts other people. The one who picks him back up again. And no, I don't think he needs to know." David laughed bitterly. "I don't think he deserves to know."

Karl pulled David's hand up and placed a chaste kiss on the knuckles. He sighed. "What does he want? Who does he want?"

David sighed. "I don't know. I thought I knew, but none of it makes any sense. It's tied to Orlando, but I don't know if it's because of feelings for him, or jealousy of him."

"Yeah, Orlando's tied to a lot of things." Karl chuckled. "He was fun. A brat bastard, but..."

"He was young, and he was having fun. And I don't think he ever did what he did with any malice intended. Not to any of us. Craig didn't see it that way."

"It was just set-fucks. Most of us knew that." Karl thought about Marton--that had defiantly not been a set fuck--at least not to Marton. He sighed and pushed the swing more.

"I think- no. I know Marton put him over. Because Orlando changed for him--he was different, and everyone knew it--with the possible exception of Orlando. It's one thing to be a set fuck- it's another to have been a set fuck and to look and see the exception right in front of you. Wonder why it wasn't you."

"Why what wasn't me?" Karl asked, turning to look at the other man.

"The exception. The one who wasn't a set fuck- like Marton? I think Craig wanted to be that person. And he always thought I took Orlando moving on from me a lot harder than I actually did." David explained, looking at Karl.

"Guess I was young too. I wasn't looking for anything more. Maybe I should have been, but.." Karl trailed off. "Orlando and I had a good time, it ended. I--I didn't know that I was the one that Orlando--that he left Marton for."

"I never thought you did. And I doubt Orlando knew that you and Marton used to be together. It was just a coincidence, really," David squeezed Karl's hand a little. "It might not do much for your ego, but if it hadn't been you, it probably would have been someone else."

Karl laughed. "Ahh, and here I was thinking I was irresistible." He laid his other hand over their twined fingers and patted them. "I had my chance--with Marton. Orlando and I never talked about--well anybody--much less Marton--or how I treated him."

"Yeah, I do remember that part of being with Orlando," David couldn't help but smile. "Not much of that had to do with talking. You and Marton... it didn't end well?" he asked, more serious.

"If didn't end well is a very polite euphemism for 'fuck Karl--how badly can you rip someone's heart out and skip away'--then yeah, it didn't end well." Karl said, voice flat.

David winced. "I'm sorry, Karl. It's none of my business," he murmured, uncertain if he should stay or go.

"No, it's fine. I'm guilty of hurting him, and not realizing it for a very long time. Marton's a good man. I'm glad he and Orlando are together, maybe they'll be happy." he shrugged.

"Did you love him?" David asked hesitantly.

Karl thought for a minute. "I guess, in my own way. Wow, how much of a fucking cop out is that?"

"It's not a cop out if it's true. How about Marton- did he love you?" David pushed the swing again.

"Yeah." Karl looked off across the dark lawn. "Of course I didn't realize it, or what it meant until too late." He bit his lip a second. "Maybe it was for the best."

"Maybe. Do you regret that you didn't tell him?" David turned to look at Karl.

"No. And damn, what exactly does that say about me." Karl said and nudged David's shoulder again. "I do think sometimes that--well that I owe him an apology--for how I left. Not that I left really, but how I did it."

"I don't think it's bad that you don't regret not telling him." David sighed. "If I'm being honest, I think right now I'd regret having told Craig more than I regret that I never will. Because ... fuck, I hate feeling like this..." David paused a few moments, getting his words straight in his head. "Because Craig doesn't know what love is, other than being able to use it as ammunition against another person."

Karl lifted their twined fingers and kissed David's knuckles again, wondering at how relaxed and natural it felt sitting with him. "Well, in my humble opinion, he doesn't deserve you or your love." He was quiet for a second. "But if you still love him, and want him, you should tell him."

"I still love him," David admitted, looking down again, almost embarrassed to be saying it.

Karl squeezed David's hand and then released it, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, then you need to tell him, make him deserve you."

"No, that's just it," David said, shaking his head. "I still love him. I can't do anything about that yet, it's just _there_, you know? It's been there for so long I can't make it just stop. But I don't want him anymore. Ever," he said, his tone soft, but definite.

Karl let the motion of the swing soothe him for a moment, finally speaking. "So, we need to find a way to get you over him, yeah?"

"I suppose so. Maybe I'll get the part... a few months away from Wellington in case he decides to keep phoning me and coming by might be just what I need." David mused.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you want." Karl said and then frowned. _Where the fuck had that come from?_

David smiled at Karl. "That's really nice of you to offer. But I'm getting ahead of myself- I've still got to get it first," he pointed out, trying to hide a yawn.

"You will." Karl laughed. "Okay, my stimulating company has once again put a man to sleep." He sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. "Let's get you to bed so you'll be fresh for the reading. C'mon." He stood up and offered David his hand.

"It's not you," David laughed, letting Karl give him a hand up off the swing. "But I probably should go to bed. Thanks, Karl. It's been awhile since I've had someone to talk to," he said, clapping Karl on the shoulder and heading inside the house. "Sleep well," he called back.

Karl watched him go. "Yeah, you too David."


	9. Chapter 9

Karl paced, watching the clock. He had set his alarm, awoken, made coffee and was now waiting to place the call. Finally he sat down and picking up the scrap of paper with the number on it, he dialed.

"Hello," Marton rested his book on his chest and answered the phone, not bothering to look at the number.

"Um, Marton?"

Silence from the other end of the line.

"Marton? Hello?"

"I'm sorry, did I not say anything?" Marton said after another beat or two.

"No, uh - hi. Hello - uh - it's Karl."

"I know. I still haven't said hello, have I?" Marton got up off the couch, unable to stay still, trying to shake off the shock.

"Tha's okay." Karl fidgeted for a second. "Oh hey, is this a good time? Do you have a few minutes?"

"Is it..." Marton paused. "Yes. I'm not really... Karl, how the hell did you even get this number?"

"Oh, well I called Viggo and asked him where Orlando was, because I figured you two would be together and he had the number. So yeah. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," Marton said, for lack of anything else to say. "And I'm ... Karl, I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not even sure what I'm doing on the phone with you. I can't even remember the last time I spoke to you." _Liar. You remember exactly when the last time you spoke to him was._

"I know, listen - Marton, feel free to hang up on me, but I need to talk to you. Please?" Karl asked and took another sip of coffee.

"I'm not going to hang up on you. Just promise me you're not flying to Spain, or about to knock on my door," Marton leaned against the wall, his voice wary.

Karl snorted. "No, I haven't caught Craig disease."

Marton managed a smile. "Been some of that going around, has there?"

"Yeah, it was interesting to say the least." Karl said and then began to pace. "Okay, Marton - I'm going to cut to the chase here. When we were together, I treated you shite."

"No, you..." Marton paused, then sighed. "Does it make me an arse if I agree with you?" he said, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes.

"Not if it was true." Karl chuckled. "And it was. You loved me - didn't you?"

Marton hesitated again, afraid that Karl would laugh, afraid of giving him any ammunition.

"Marton, please. Did you - did you love me?" Karl asked, voice soft.

"Yes," Marton answered finally, his cheeks going red, voice tight. "Yes, I loved you."

Karl nodded and then said, "I - yeah - I thought so. Marton, I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did, and - well that I didn't love you the way you wanted me to."

Marton laughed, a tinge of bitterness clear. "I didn't think you loved me at all," he said softly.

"I know." Karl said. "Maybe that's what I'm the most sorry for. That you didn't know, I mean."

"That I didn't know what?" Marton sounded confused again. "I don't even know what happened that made you leave."

Karl sighed. "I'm sorry that you didn't know that I did love you. In my own way, yeah - I know - I've recently decided that it was a hell of a cop out. I'm sorry for that." He paced a bit more. "Yeah, when I left. Uh - well - there isn't any easy way to say it other than I got the hard dick for somebody and trailed him to London. I'm sorry Marton. I'm sorry I was so selfish."

"So, is that your way of telling me it wasn't me, it was you?" Marton sighed, the bitterness gone out of his tone. "God, I wish you hadn't just left like that. I wish I hadn't waited so long expecting you'd come back too."

"Marton, I - I thought - at the time - I thought we were what you wanted. We screwed around. It was open, free, we could come and go like we wanted - like I wanted." Karl scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I wish I'd have been honest with you, told you I was leaving. I'm so sorry Marton, I never meant to hurt you."

"I wanted you, Karl. And I was willing to take whatever I could get." Marton headed over to the couch and sat down, leaning against the back of it. "I shouldn't tell you this... look, for the record, you were in an open relationship. I wasn't."

"You were willing to do that - you_did_ that." Karl was quiet for a second. "Marton, I - I.." He trailed off.

"It was worth it," Marton shrugged, forgetting that Karl couldn't see him. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad, by the way. Finish what you were going to say - please? I don't want anything else left unfinished or unsaid between us."

"I did wrong by you. You were good to me and for me and I did you wrong back then. Marton, you have to know that during Rings, I - I didn't know - that you and Orlando were together. I never knew. Not til it was all over."

"I know," Marton said simply. "You think with your dick- or you did, I don't know if it's still true or not, but you weren't an asshole. I'm hoping that's not something that's changed. I don't hold what happened between you and Orlando against you- either of you."

"You two are - you're together now, yeah?"

"Yeah, we are." A smile slowly spread across Marton's face.

"Good." Karl said and sighed happily. "I'm glad you found each other - again."

"So am I. Karl? I'm glad you called," Marton said, surprising himself. "I'm still not sure why you did, but I'm glad you did."

"Yeah me too." Karl said. "Thanks Marton, for listening. One thing, do you - can you forgive me?"

"It wasn't all on you, Karl. If there's anything I've learned lately is that it usually takes more than one person to fuck up a relationship, and I didn't do us any favors by not talking to you about how everything made me feel. But I have a feeling we were both being a little too 'manly' to go there. Still, if it's something you think you need, yes. I forgive you. And I'm sorry it took us this long to talk about it."

"Thank you." Karl said quietly. "I needed to deal with this - with what I did. Thanks." He chuckled. "Okay, so enough of this shite. How's Spain? Any good gossip?"

"You hear about Viggo and Jeremy Irons?"


	10. Chapter 10

"FUCK!" Harry howled, throwing his head back and looking over his shoulder at Karl, panting for breath as he felt Karl drive into him. "If I knew Ian McKellen as Magneto got you this hot, I'd a bought you the DVD's _ages_ ago!"

"Fuck - god yes - you Harry! God you're tight." Karl thrust, gripping Harry's hips with white knuckles. "I told you - Hugh - fuck! Hugh is dead sexy."

"So it's Wolverine, is it? Always - ngggh- always knew you were a kinky bastard. Never should have given you that catalogue I found at the adult bookstore," Harry gasped, bracing himself against the arm of the couch and pushing back against every thrust from Karl.

"Yeah - the claws." Karl slammed into Harry, breath skittering as he tensed and canted upwards. He moved his hand down Harry's sweaty back, feeling the muscles quiver under his palm. "Yeah, it's the hair. Fuck.. gahhn!" He grunted as he thrust.

"CHRIST!" Harry hollered again, clenching tight around Karl as the other man found just the perfect angle. "There, Karl, there- don't fuckin' stop," he ordered, supporting himself with one arm and sliding the other one to his cock, stroking quickly.

"Yeah yeah - you drive up front, I'll - god! Damn!" Karl felt the tight slide grip of Harry around him and hung his head, teeth gripping his lip as he rode the man. "Sorry Harry, not gonna last - your arse is too - damn - good."

"Damn, right it- god, fuck- Karl!" Harry forced out, his head thrown back as his release ripped through him, cock pulsing in his hand.

The almost painful grip around him crashed into Karl and he fell into his orgasm. He stuttered out incoherent words as he gripped the man under him. Finally he lay over Harry, breath erratic as his heart thumped. He patted at the man. "Guh."

"Mmm. Nicely, done, Karl," Harry purred, managing to reach his shorts and wipe his hand clean. "Bout to fall over though."

"Yeah, yeah sorry. No cuddling, huh?" Karl snorted and pulled out, disposing of the condom and grabbing his t-shirt and wiping the sweat from his face as he flopped back on the couch. "Was there any beer left?"

Harry snorted. "Cuddling is not the same as just being all dead weight on top of me, thank you, oh Lover-of-Hugh. Beer's in the vegetable crisper."

Karl padded out to the kitchen, grabbed two beers and came back, handing one to Harry. He picked his shorts off of the floor and tugged them on before sitting back down. "And tell me those claws don't do something for you Harry ol' pal." He laughed and took a swig of beer.

"Nope. Leather suit though, that's a different story," Harry smirked, settling down again after pulling his jeans back on, and giving Karl a kick to ensure he got his side of the couch. "So- we watching 'Better than Sex' for round two?"

Karl cut his eyes at Harry. "Uh - he's up for a part - here - in Auckland."

"Really? Being filmed here?" Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Karl. "How'd the audition go?"

"Good, real good." Karl took another sip. "I told him - um - if he got it - well - he could stay with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You did what now?"

"Yeah, you know. It's better than some hotel and.." Karl shrugged and picked up the remote, flipping channels. "Oh, I love this commercial." He muttered.

"Karl," Harry reached out and took the remote, clicking the TV onto mute. "You have any idea what you're doing?"

"Well it isn't the Chicken Willie commercial, but I like the use of the bears."

"You have the attention span of a goldfish, and since when do you think you can ..." Harry frowned at the commercial. "That is the strangest thing I've ever... why is the bear wearing a lei- okay, fuck it," he said, turning the TV off. "What's going on, Karl?"

Karl fidgeted a bit. "He's a nice guy. We get along. And he cooks."

"You figure out what the deal is with him and Parker?"

"Yeah, he.." Karl stopped, suddenly feeling like he would be betraying a confidence. He caught his lips between his finger and thumb and tugged at it. "Um, he and Craig were close - and he thought it was more, or could be more. And it wasn't. Craig hurt him pretty bad, by just being an arsehole."

"Stoppit," Harry swatted gently at Karl's hand. "You're acting like a fourteen year old girl with a crush... oh my god, you _are_ a fourteen year old girl with a crush," he murmured.

Karl looked at Harry and squinted. "From the man that just had his dick up your arse making you holler - fuck off calling me a girl, mate." He frowned and slumped over toward the arm of the couch. "So what's so bad about - I mean - oh fuck off Harry."

"All right, all right, I'm not teasing you anymore," Harry sighed, settling in. "C'mon then, what's going on? I mean, you told me he's in love with Craig."

"He _was_ in love with Craig, he doesn't _want_ to be in love with Craig. There's a subtle difference there." Karl said. "And who's to say - well, maybe.."

"This is like complete deja vu," Harry looked carefully at Karl. "Except this time, some of the words are actually out loud, instead of just plain-fucking-obvious."

"What are you talking about you mad bastard?"

"Marton."

Karl's head snapped up. "What?"

"You were like this about Marton. It was subtler back then... or maybe you were just covering it better with the whole young fuck puppet thing you had going on... but it was there," Harry took a long drink of his beer.

"I - uh - ah fuck me." Karl scrubbed his hand through his hair. "No, you're wrong. He's a good mate, tha's all."

"You're absolutely right. He is a good mate. Who you house cleaned for. Name for me, if you will, the last time you even bothered to pick up your dirty laundry when I came over," Harry leaned back, waiting.

"When you come over Harry, my laundry and what I'm wearing at the time ends up on the floor anyway, so what's the use." Karl said, shifting on the couch and fiddling with the cushion.

"You're dodging. And fidgeting- stop that," Harry took the cushion away and gently swatted Karl with it. "What have you possibly got up there that you can't tell me," he said, tapping Karl's head with the pillow.

"What if - what if he's special?" Karl asked, looking sideways at his friend. "What if he and I could - work?"

"Is that what you think you want? A relationship, back like when you were together with Marton?" Harry gave Karl back the pillow.

"No." Karl said and pulled the pillow to him. He sighed. "I was a rat bastard back then." He chewed his lip. "I called him, Marton - d'ya know that?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow at Harry.

"No- that you didn't tell me," Harry looked surprised. "Isn't he filming in Portugal or something?"

"Spain." Karl said. "Yeah, called Viggo and got the number. I - well after talking to David, I decided that I might owe Marton an apology."

"Wow. He talked to you? I don't even remember the last time you told me that you two spoke."

"It's been a hell of a long time, I don't even remember when it was. Yeah, he didn't hang up on me, he let me have my say and he accepted my apology." Karl shrugged.

"What was it that you were sorry for? I mean, what's the bit you really regret," Harry asked, curious.

"I should probably say for treating him like he was disposable, or for leaving the way I did. But you know I think I feel most of a bastard about not knowing how he felt and being the type guy that made him not _able_ to tell me how he felt." Karl tossed the pillow to the chair. "Christ Harry, let's fuck or something, this sharing our feelings and shite sucks."

"I know," Harry said, sincere for once. "Tell you what... why don't we put in X-Men 2, you can get all gooey over Jackman, and whatever happens happens... that make you feel better, hmm?"

"Oh go to hell Har - uh - you know, on second thought, okay." Karl said and grinned at Harry and settled back.

"Thassa good Karl," Harry said, switching the DVD's and coming back to the couch, ruffling Karl's hair before he curled up on his side again. "We spark up again and you call out McKellen's name, I'm gonna know you're a liar about the whole Wolverine fetish though."


	11. Chapter 11

Karl shifted on the couch and belched, grinning. He aimed the remote at the television, changing channels and picked up his drink and took a sip. When the phone rang he leaned to the side, grunting and picking it up from the end table. He looked at the display and grinned. "Hey David!"

"I see I'm not the only one still screening," David laughed. "How's it going?"

"It's great, got a good day going. How're you?"

"I got it," David beamed, unable to hold back any longer.

"No shite! Oh man, congratulations!" Karl sat up grinning. "Hey, that means I got a roomie for a while, yeah?"

"If you were serious about it, then yeah. I won't be offended if you want to take it back though, I mean, it did come up kind of sudden, and we didn't even know I'd get the part when you offered," David assured him, sitting down at the table and starting a numbered list of everything he needed to do before he left.

"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. This'll be great. When do you get here?" Karl was smiling and looking around, wondering what all he needed to do before David arrived.

"They want to start fittings in a week. This is great, Karl- I wasn't kidding what I said before- I really do hate hotels. The food is always terrible, and no matter how many times you put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign when you're doing night shoots, you always end up with someone knocking on your door and hollering 'HOUSEKEEPING' at some ungodly hour of the am," David shuddered, thinking for a moment and writing a few more things down.

"Yeah, this is actually going to be - uh - well - fun." Karl blushed; sitting on his couch alone - and thankful that Harry wasn't there to see him. _Yeah, good impression of a fourteen year old girl, Urban._ "Well, I'm not doing anything right now, so I can set my schedule to yours. You know, so I don't mess up your - uh - schedule." Karl finished lamely, glad that _David_ wasn't there to see him.

"Well, it's looking like it's going to be about eight weeks, including pre-pro and rehearsals, but it's all a guessing game at this point," David shrugged. "And if it becomes too long, you can always let me know, and I'll find a place- no hard feelings, I promise. I'd really rather not drive you crazy when we're just starting to actually get to know each other better," David laughed.

"Yeah, it's so much more fun to become heavily involved before we go insane." Karl laughed and then stuttered quiet when he realized what he had said. "Uh, okay - I need to go shopping, straighten up a bit. Do you need me to pick you up at the airport or are you getting a car?"

"Don't go to any trouble, all right? And they're renting me a car- they're pretty low budget, but they can afford that- especially when I told them I might have a place to stay and my housing would be cheaper. How much do you want anyway?"

"What?"

"Room and board- I have to give you something."

"Well, you could make that soup - the tortilla one, one night. That sound good?" Karl said, moving around the room nervously.

"I'm going to stay at your place for two months and all you want is [ tortilla soup ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid12)?" David laughed, shaking his head. "Why do I always attract the stubborn men?" he said, rolling his eyes and snorting when he realized what he'd said. "Well, that was interestingly phrased. I'm bringing my box of recipes along, and I'll be cooking a lot of the time, so just get used to the idea."

"Ohh, I feel spoiled already. Okay, I'll se you in a week? Call me when you have your flight info, kay?"

"I'll let you know. Thanks again, Karl... see you soon."

"Yeah David, see ya." Karl hung up, grinning.

David hung up the phone, still smiling as he set it aside. He leaned back in his chair, scanning down the list he'd made, the smile slowly disappearing as he paused, staring at one line for a few moments. He bit his lip, lifted his pen, and drew two neat parallel lines through the words, setting his pen down on top of the paper, and heading off to the bedroom. He had packing to finish.

_ 6- Call Craig, let him know I'll be out of town._


	12. Chapter 12

Karl glanced at the clock; David was expected to arrive at anytime. The beer was cold, the snacks were ready, he grinned and walked into the living room as he heard a car pull into the drive.

David grinned as he recognized the house, parking the car and grabbing his bags from the backseat of the car before heading up the walk to the house.

Opening the door, Karl smiled wide. "Welcome! How was your flight?" He reached and took one of David's bags.

"On time, for once," David sounded surprised. "I brought a bit more than one bag this time, obviously. I promise- only two of them contain recipes," he teased.

"Well, we can always send back for more. C'mon in." Karl held the door and then followed the man inside. "Let's get your stuff in the room, you can change it around if you want. I moved an old desk that I had in there, wasn't sure how you liked to study scripts." He shrugged and moved into the guest room.

"Wow- Karl, tell me you didn't go to a lot of trouble," David said, following Karl to the guest room and setting his bag down.

"It wasn't any trouble. Moved some furniture around, shopped a bit, and cleaned a little - you know, the kind of thing you do when you're having company." Karl said and then added, laughing. "Or your mother is visiting."

"My mother visiting involves an industrial set of padlocks and a cleaning crew... she's nosy and has high standards," David shot back.

Karl raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Padlocks? You have secrets, my quiet friend?"

"I'll never tell," David said mysteriously, opening one of his suitcases and grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "You care if I take a shower? I smell like plane."

Karl shook his head, dislodging the thoughts that crowded in on him. He smiled. "Sure go ahead, I put some towels out. Come on in the kitchen when you're ready."

"Just be a few minutes," David promised, chucking off his t-shirt and making a face at it before grabbing a small bag and heading down towards the bathroom, change of clothes in hand.

Karl watched him walk down the hall, noticing the shift of muscles in David's back and then frowned, glancing at the suitcase - he hadn't taken any shorts to the bathroom to change. _Stop that shite, Urban, or you'll be chaffed from wanking by the time he leaves in two months._

Karl cracked a smile at his thoughts and headed to the kitchen to set out the snacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

David stretched out on the couch; still a bit dopey from the nap he'd taken to offset the night shoot he was due to head out to in... _Ah, over an hour. Plenty of time,_ David reasoned, taking a quick check of his watch before going back to his script.

Karl wandered through the room, foot catching and stumbling a step as he saw David on the couch. "Uh hey, working tonight - huh?"

"Mmm hmm," David murmured, yawning and stretching again. "It's going to be a late one tonight. If we get through what we need to, they're trying for a sunrise shot," he rolled his eyes.

Karl watched the strip of skin between the edge of David's shirt and jean waistband. He licked his lips. "Gungh." He blinked. "Uh I mean, yeah - sunrise shots are bastards. Uh." He turned and strode to the kitchen. "I need a beer."

"Mind grabbing me a water?" David called after Karl, settling back against the couch. "I'm all lazy and comfortable... not ready to move yet," he admitted, grabbing a pen and making a few notes in the margin of the page.

"Sure." Karl carried the water back and handed it to David. "I may go do - something tonight. Get out of the house."

"I hope you haven't been putting stuff off because I'm around," David looked up from his script. "I mean, you don't have to stay around and play host if you've got things you need to do. I don't want to be disrupting your life just because I'm shacking up in your guest room," he grinned, looking down at the page again.

"No no, shack up all you want." Karl moved back, shoving his hands in his pockets and then looking down in surprise when he realized that he was semi-erect. _What the fuck?_ He thought, staring at his own crotch for a second before sitting down quickly. "No, I was going to go out and grab a bite and - uh - bite - to eat." He smiled at David and shifted in the chair.

"Bet whatever you go get will be better than whatever they'll be serving tonight. Why is it that whenever you're shooting at night, they tend to forget that even though it's three am, you've only been up since early evening, and a table full of pastries just aren't going to cut it," David grumbled, taking a long pull off the water bottle, capping it again and resting the bottle against his forehead a moment, beads of condensation running down his temples. "Fuck it's hot, eh?"

"Hot? David, you haven't seen hot yet." Karl slid off of the chair and crawled to the couch. He leaned in and licked the drops of water off of David's temple, tasting clean cold water, salty sweat and a taste that could only be David. Karl ran the tip of his nose down the man's cheek and licked at his mouth, feeling strong fingers curl into his hair against his skull and tug as David moaned. Karl kissed the man's lips and felt them part. Sighing into his mouth, Karl said... "Hot? Uh - I can turn the air colder?" Karl shook his head, ridding himself of the fantasy quickly, swallowing as he heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." He jumped up from the chair and moved to the door.

"I hope you're impressed with how polite and genteel I can be- knocking instead of barging my way... what the fuck is the matter with you?" Harry smirked at Karl as he started to speak, lowering his voice and looking puzzled.

"What? Huh?" Karl said and licked his lips again. "Damn glad to see you Harry, c'mon in." Karl grabbed his friend's arm and tugged him into the living room.

"Hey- what are you hauling me around- hey, David, good to see you," Harry grinned at David as they suddenly appeared in the living room, everything making a lot more sense now. _Karl, you poor, poor bastard. Someone should have warned David about you and the white t-shirt, faded jean combination._

"Harry- it's good to see you. It's been a long time," David smiled, his brow creasing a little bit. _Did Karl just drag him in here by the arm?_

Karl looked at Harry, dark eyes a bit wide. "David's got a night shoot."

_Huh. My boy's not subtle,_ Harry mused, managing to keep from snorting. "That so?" Harry dropped down into the chair across from David, stretching out and relaxing. "Full night or just evening?"

"Full, actually. They're going for sunrise," David couldn't hold back another eye roll, which Harry matched.

"Actor's nightmare, that. I mean hell- we end up naked in front of each other all the time, so that one's really not a factor among this crowd, is it? Loved Better than Sex, by the way," Harry said and beamed angelically at David.

Karl sat down hard, a grunt escaping him. A sudden vision of David and Harry - naked - causing him to almost whine. "Yeah - uh huh, good." He said and nodded.

David looked up at the sound from Karl, his eyes cutting quickly from Karl to Harry, the sudden urge to smack himself in the head coming upon him. _Karl has plans, you idiot... and now Harry's here. No wonder he's been acting a bit off all evening._ "Thank you," he said smoothly, smiling at both men as he finished off his water and sat up. "I'm glad you liked it. I should probably head off though- I've already annoyed make-up once this week, being a bit early wouldn't kill me. I won't be home until sometime past dawn, Karl... I've got my keys though."

Karl was torn between not wanting David to leave until he had to and rushing David out of the fucking door right that minute so he could fuck Harry into any surface available. He settled for smiling and mumbling before actual words formed. "Yeah yeah, no problem. Anytime. Have a good night, yeah?"

"You too," David smiled back, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys and bags. "See you later, Harry," he called on his way out the door.

"Bye, David," Harry answered, managing to make it until David closed the door before dissolving into near hysterical laughter.

Karl looked at Harry with narrowed eyes as he began pulling his shirt off over his head and undoing his jeans. "The fuck you laughing at Sinclair? And strip while you're explaining yourself." Karl stood up and began shimmying out of his jeans.

"You- David- white t-shirt- water bottle-" Harry lost it again, tears running down his cheeks, trying to get his shirt off, laughing too hard to manage it.

"Shut up Harry, god you're insufferable." Karl said, laughing himself as he moved to help Harry strip. "God, he just stretches and skin shows and when he laughs his eyes squint up and - fuck - are you naked yet?"

"No, Karl... those are jeans. Technically, if I'm wearing them, I'm still not naked," Harry pointed out, still laughing as Karl worked his clothes off him.

Karl pulled Harry out of the chair and unzipped him, pushing the man's jeans down his legs. Karl sighed and dropped to his knees, biting at Harry's thigh, and then nuzzled up against the thick weight of his hardening cock. He licked up the underside and then wrapped his lips around the head, sucking, moaning at the salty taste before pulling back and looking up with dark eyes. "Grab the lube and condoms and come 'ere."

"Jesus fucking god," Harry moaned, fingers dragging through Karl's hair as the other man's mouth worked over his body, reluctantly sliding his fingers free as Karl pulled away. "What- didn't get rid of all the hidey-holes in preparation for your houseguest?" Harry teased, stepping back and grabbing a condom and packet of lube from the ceramic candy jar on the bookshelf. "Guess not."

"Hoping I'd need them." Karl mumbled and held his hand out to take the supplies. "Hands and knees if you please, Harry." He said and opened the condom.

"I heard that," Harry snorted, moving into position. "Fortunately, I'm not remotely too proud to play proxy, and I'm more than willing to receive the benefits of the apparent fuckload of sexual tension you're currently carrying around."

"Hallefuckinglujah." Karl said laughing and smeared lube on his fingers and condom covered cock. He laid one hand on Harry's back, rubbing circles into the warm flesh as he slowly sunk on finger into the tight pucker. "God Harry, needed this." He crooked his finger, reaching, rubbing - his own cock throbbing.

"If I'd known-" Harry broke off with a hiss, pressing back against Karl's fingers, then tried again, "known you were this bad off, I wouldn't have gone away for a few days... breaks my heart when I think what I've missed out on- FUCK, Karl- more already!" Harry growled

"Mouthy bastard." Karl growled out and began working Harry, stretching him until he pulled his hand away and guided his cock to push against the opening. He gripped Harry's hips, digging his blunt fingers into the man's flesh as he slowly shifted forward, entering him in a steady slide. "Fuck yeah."

"God," Harry groaned, eyes closed as he felt Karl moving inside him. "You better hope like all merry hell that David didn't forget something," he forced out, opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder with a cheeky grin.

"Shite." Karl said in a near yell, almost pulling out of Harry as he looked toward the door, a horrible vision crossing his mind of seeing David standing in the doorway staring at them. Shaking his head he turned back to the business at hand and gripped the hips under his hands harder and began thrusting fast. The grip and clench of Harry and the memory of David sending a shimmer shock of white-hot sensation through him. He reached around and gripped Harry's erection. "Hope - fuck yeah - hope you aren't looking for a - god! Marathon first time here mate. Fuck!" He cried out, stroking the man harder.

"Knew that'd get you to stop pissing around and just _fuck_ me," Harry answered back with a smirk, crying out as Karl's hand curled around his cock, thrusting hard into his hand, already feeling his orgasm starting to bear down on him, determined to hold out awhile longer.

Karl pounded into Harry, pushing against him as his hand worked the hard length. "C'mon Harry, c'mon - yeah - fuck - Yes!" Karl cried out as he felt the clawing burn of orgasm in his belly. "Good good good." He muttered, squeezing Harry's cock, as he rubbed across the head, shivering and breath panting out, coming hard.

"CHRIST!" Harry howled, his orgasm a moment or two behind Karl's, fucking his hand as he came, finally slowing down, lowering his head and leaning forward, sweat pouring off his body. "I'm- telling David- to wear that- all the time," he panted.

"Two months -god," Karl slowly pulled put, patting at his friend's back and hip. "Yeah, two months of him lounging around here and I'll just fucking explode." Karl huffed out a breathless laugh. He removed the condom and walked to the kitchen naked, coming back with two beers. He handed one to Harry and sat down in the chair and opened the other beer. "Fuck." He said, smiling.

"Thanks," Harry nodded, leaning back against the chair and wiping the bottle over his forehead. "Yeah, I'd say you're pretty well fucked. Or, well, I will be anyway," he snorted.

"Bite me Harry." Karl said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Done. But you gotta give me... five minutes to recover."


	13. Chapter 13

Karl stretched, arms up over his head, he yawned and groaned, enjoying the lazy afternoon. He shifted and looked toward the house, wondering if David was awake yet. He hadn't heard him come in, but had checked to see that his car was in the driveway when Karl got up and made coffee. His body still twinged and there was a pleasurable ache from Harry's visit the evening before. He grinned and thought, thank god for Harry.

"You look like you're in a good mood," a slightly raspy voice came from the sliding glass doors by the porch.

Karl looked over at his roommate and grinned. "Hey. Yeah I kind of am. How was the shoot? Did you guys get the perfect sunrise?"

David blinked at the sunlight, still looking half-asleep as he came out outside, running his fingers through his rumpled hair. "I think we might have actually pulled it off. Either way, they gave us the whole day and night off to recover before tomorrow, so we must have done something right."

"M'sure you did. C'mon and have a seat." Karl said, taking in David's sleep mussed hair and slightly darkened eyes. He swallowed, his throat tight as he started to speak. "Uh - you eat anything?"

"No," David shook his head. "I can't eat until I've been awake at least an hour. I can cook, but I can't eat. Has provided for some pretty elaborate breakfasts though," he smiled, folding himself into a lounge chair across from Karl.

"Yeah? I can eat anytime, the greasier the better. Oh and spicy too." Karl grinned.

David shuddered. "Just promise you won't show up nagging me to call out for curry," he said wryly.

Karl's smile slipped some. "Another Craig trait?"

"Last real- no. Second last real fight we had. In between that was just a really big period of me ducking his phone calls and avoiding him."

"Sorry you went through that." Karl said. "So, he couldn't take a hint real well, hmm?"

"He couldn't take a punch to the face as a hint. And I'm being literal."

"Shite, is he stupid or determined?"

"Stubborn. And bitter. And I don't even know what he wants- what the point is anymore. But with Orlando and Marton together, Viggo hooked up, me ignoring him, you and Harry turning him down..." David shrugged.

"Yeah, Harry's easy - but even he won't go near someone with those kind of issues." Karl laughed. "He'd kick my arse for that statement."

David shook his head and laughed. "I won't tell him then. Or maybe I will, because it would be funny to watch." He paused a moment before going on. "So - you and Harry? I feel like I knew that already."

Karl looked at David a second and then laughed. "Oh no, not me and Harry. Not like _that_."

"You're not?" David looked confused, tilting his head to the side. "Karl, I saw those looks you were giving each other last night. Harry didn't come over to take you out for mini golf."

"Harry didn't come over to take me out anywhere. Take me - yeah." Karl said smiling, shifting a bit at he memory. "Way back during Price of Milk we discovered that we had a lot of the same tastes in food, beer, movies and fucking - plain and simple. He's a great friend, probably one of my best, but we both know that's the extent of it. Good old fashion fuck buddies, well maybe not so old fashion." He grinned at David.

"Oh," David thought about it for a moment. "And here I thought maybe that was why you sent Craig on his way."

"No, Craig got the boot because of the seriously bad pass and the creepy vibe. Besides he was trashing Orlando and Orlando and I are friends, that's just - not cool." Karl shrugged.

"Yeah, well..." David looked down. "At least he didn't keep bringing him up when you were trying to ..." he cleared his throat and looked off in the distance.

"Trying to...?" Karl prompted.

"He finally hit on me. And I was an idiot, and for a brief, shining moment, I thought maybe, just maybe it was possible. And then he opened his fucking mouth."

Karl's fingers itched to reach out, to touch the tuft of hair that stuck out over David's ear, to sooth at the small worry line that creased between his brows when he mentioned Craig. "Fuck David, I'm sorry. He doesn't have a clue what he's letting slip past."

"Honestly, I don't think he cares. Except that now I've joined the ranks of those who have told him 'no', and now it's a thing," David sighed. "I'm just really glad to be here right now. I think we both need the space, and I know I need the break. Is there coffee?" David changed topics abruptly, getting up out of his chair with a groan.

"Yeah, c'mon." Karl stood, groaning also, but for a different reason. He grinned at David and then said, "maybe this will be god for you two, if you both need the space - then - maybe this will help it to - uh - you know - work out." He ducked his head and then smiled again. "C'mon, I'll make you an [ omelet ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid13)."

"I'll take the omelet," David smiled softly, following into the kitchen and dropping into a chair. "But I don't want to work anything out. I told him I was done, and I meant it. If he gets his head out of his ass, someday there might be a friendship to salvage. But there isn't going to be an us between him and me. And someday," he sighed, leaning back and stretching his hands behind his head, "I'll fully believe myself when I say that."


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait! Wait!" Karl said laughing, he sat the pan down on the counter and bent over, hand on his knee as he caught his breath. Finally he straightened up, regaining his composure and speaking. "If you're going to tell those stories, wait until I _don't_ have a pan of hot rolls in my hand. Damn." He grinned at David. "Okay, what next?"

"Oh, I'm not supposed to do that?" David looked innocent. "Fine, fine, spoil all my fun. All right- the potato buns are basically moist enough to not need any butter, but you should probably put some on the table anyway... when's the last time I basted? I should do it again," David answered his own question, going over to the slow cooker.

Karl glanced at the clock. "Mmhmm, time. Okay, [buns](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid16), [turkey](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid15), [broccoli salad](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid14) \- I think were good, yeah. The chardonnay is chilled, table set. I think we're ready. Man, that smells great."

"Thanks- bored rainy day when I was still experimenting with a new slow cooker," David smiled at Karl, his head turning as the door rang.

"I'll get it." Karl said and moved to the door to let Harry in. "Hello Harry!" Karl said with a smile. "Come on in the kitchen, David and I are just finishing up. Can I get you a beer or drink?"

"You sure I should be in there? You're bad enough on your own, but the two of you..." Harry shuddered dramatically, passing over a bottle of wine to Karl.

"I'll put you on a stool in the corner." Karl said and looked at the wine. "This is great, thanks. We've got a chardonnay chilled already. We're having turkey." As they entered the kitchen, he held the bottle up. "Look what Harry brought us."

"Oooh, lets see," David put down the baster and came over to look at the wine. "Oh, that's really nice. Karl, we'll have to get a roast from that place down the way from here... that trick I told you about for a pork roast works really well for beef as well, especially if you marinate it over night, and that would go brilliantly with this."

"With the potatoes." Karl said, agreeing with a smile and sat the wine on the counter. "Okay David, you said butter, yeah? I'm going to put it out. Do you want me to warm some with a bit of garlic for the rolls or will that be to strong?"

"Too strong," David shook his head. "Besides, there's a ton of flavors in the turkey, you'll really need something a bit plainer to offset it. And you've never had potato bread, have you? It's just... okay, here," David tore open one of the warm rolls, handing part to Karl. "Try that. No butter, no anything, just try it."

Karl took the bite of roll and chewed it. He looked up at David, swallowing and licking his lips. "Damn. God all mighty that's great. Mmm. You're right, that doesn't need anything. Okay, want me to put em in the bread basket?"

"You two frighten me. What's wrong with just opening a loaf of bread and using that... or a hamburger bun?" Harry spoke up finally, having been struck dumb watching the two of them wax orgasmic on bread.

David stared at Harry in mock horror. "A loaf of bread?" he turned to Karl, poker faced. "You sleep with this guy?"

"Hamburger bun!" Karl said with an affected sniff. "You heathen." He looked at David and hung his head, shaking it. "Yes, even I slum at times." He said and jumped out of Harry's way, laughing. "Harry you won't believe this turkey that David made, god."

"Wanker," Harry growled at Karl, pouting and grabbing the other half of the bun, refusing to admit just how fucking good it was. "I never make turkey... do those turkey hot dogs count?"

David shook his head and sighed. "No, they do not count. This is different- it's just the turkey breasts- you coat them in this cracked pepper rub, then let them slow cook in marinade for about eight hours. Trust me, it's good."

"Way too much effort. Why do you think I'm over so much? Karl does all the work," Harry smirked.

Karl rolled his eyes at Harry and patted David. "Don't listen to him." He smiled and then turned to the refrigerator, taking the salad out. "I shouldn't be making David do all of this work today. He's been busting his arse these last few weeks. David, tell Harry about that one shoot, the window ledge. I swear Harry; he was trembling with energy when he got home. Do we need the sharp knives?"

Harry managed only just to keep from raising an eyebrow at that. _Trembling with energy? Isn't that an interesting turn of phrase. Must remember to restock Karl with lube, he's going to wear skin away from wanking._

"It's not been... okay, it's been exactly that bad. I forgot how hard it was to come in this late- the catch up is killing me," David admitted. "So, the window ledge story- I was working with this guy..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the meal, they were sitting at the table when Karl looked over as David went to stand. "No, leave it. You and Harry go in the living room, I'll get this off the table, we can sort whose turn it is to wash later." He looked at Harry. "You want some coffee or anything?"

"If I hear one dish being washed in there," David wagged his finger threateningly at Karl."

_Bloody domestic couple of..._ "I think I'll just skip past the middle man and take a beer instead, if it's all the same to you, Karl," Harry grinned.

Karl grinned at David, then turned to Harry. "Sounds good, go on and I'll bring them in there. Don't let Harry pick the movie Dave, just - trust me on this." He said laughing and started toward the kitchen.

"Hey- there is nothing wrong with my taste in movies!" Harry yelled over his shoulder, heading for the living room.

"Uh huh." Karl mumbled good-naturedly.

A little while later, Karl walked into the living room and handed Harry a beer and David a cup of coffee. He sat down in his chair and stretched his long legs out, scratching his fingers over his stomach and smiling. "God, that was great. I'm stuffed." He sighed contentedly.

"It was good. And I'm admitting that the potato-thingies are better than the loaf of bread would have been," Harry said grudgingly. "But I'm not forgiving Karl for deriding my taste in movies."

"Well, I'll take the compliment on the buns then," David grinned. "Karl, you're on your own," he said, laying himself out on the couch.

Karl watched as David moved and stretched, arching his back to scoot down and get comfortable. Karl's dark eyes glittered and he ran the tip of his tongue over his full bottom lip. He looked up at Harry and blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. David picked the movie though, so it's not my fault."

"What'd you pick David?" Karl asked, eyes swinging back to the man lying on the couch.

"The Irrefutable Truth about Demons. Harry said it was good."

Karl looked at Harry and squinted, jaw tight. _You fucker._ Karl thought, hoping Harry's psychic powers would kick in. He smiled and sat back. "Thanks Harry, glad you liked it."

"You know I did," Harry said innocently. "I really think it's some of your best work, Karl. David hasn't ever seen it before."

"Well then okay." Karl said, voice controlled. He hit the button to turn on the DVD player.

Harry hid a smile, leaning back in his chair, making sure he had a good view of both David and Karl. _Now- lets see how serious these two are, or not..._

As the movie wore on Karl squirmed a bit, he shifted and slid down in the chair, watching the television through the dark fringe of his hair. He cut his eyes at David a few times. In one scene as his sweaty and groaning screen self arched and moaned, Karl stood suddenly. "Another beer Harry?" He walked to the kitchen.

"Sure," Harry called over his shoulder, turning his head a little to watch Karl go. _So, instead of getting all cocksure and cheeky during these scenes, like you do every time we watch the movie... you're getting all shy and embarrassed. That's interesting._ He turned to look at David, who had hardly noticed Karl getting up to leave, he was so engrossed in the movie. _Also interesting._

Karl walked back into the living room and handed Harry his beer, he stopped and looked at David, brow creased. The man was laying on the couch, fingers of his hand curled where it lay on his stomach, head turned, and neck graceful, his hair was a golden red in the lamplight. Karl frowned, why the hell was he noticing shite like that? He shook his head and moved to sit down.

Harry took the beer, watching Karl the whole time, his grin fading and a more pensive look taking its place. _ So you were right, Sinclair. More than right. Question is- what do you do now?_

As the movie came to an end Karl sighed and then looked over at David, grinning. "So yeah. Uh - there ya go."

David blinked, then looked up at Karl and smiled. "Wow. That was excellent. I can't believe I didn't see that before now. Thanks, Harry," he smiled up at him.

"My pleasure, David. Glad I could help."

Karl felt himself blush and shuffled his foot. "It was uh - interesting. Uh - Glenn was good to work as a director." He shrugged and cut his eyes at Harry, grinning. "So next time we watch, what? Braindead?"

"That or 'You've got Mail'," Harry muttered under his breath. "Sounds good!"


	15. Chapter 15

Karl finished putting up his laundry and scrubbed his hands through his long dark hair, sighing. "The fuck'm I doing?" He mumbled.

"Putting your laundry away when every sane person knows that the only real way to go is to live out of the laundry basket until you run out of clean things?" A voice came from the doorway.

Karl looked up and laughed. "Goddamn Harry, you're gonna get shot someday, skulking around like that." He turned to the handsome man leaning in the bedroom door. "How are you?"

"I might, but you don't have a gun, so for today I think I'm safe. David working?" Harry asked.

Karl smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's one of his long days."

"Got any plans?"

"What ya got in mind?" Karl asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head.

"We don't manage to find our way in here nearly often enough," Harry smiled, pushing off the wall and walking towards Karl, his eyes darkening.

"Yeah." Karl licked his lips and slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. "My living room sees a hell of a lot more action than my bedroom. We seem to get in a hurry, huh?"

"Not today. I'm in the mood to take my time," Harry's shirt followed Karl's, his arms wrapping around his friend, teasing at the waistband of his pants. "Any objections?"

Karl smiled and leaned to lick up Harry's neck, biting gently at the taut muscle. "None at all." He whispered against the warm skin and stepped back. He popped the button of his jeans and smiled at Harry.

"Stop-" Harry moved Karl's hands away. "I said I'm in the mood to take my time. That doesn't involve you helping." He grinned at Karl, slowly slipping Karl's pants over his hips and down, letting his fingernails scratch gently over his skin.

"Okay." Karl said, breath stuttering out at the slow burning contact of Harry's fingers. "Nice." He leaned his head back.

Harry smiled, saying nothing as he stripped off his pants, easing Karl gently backwards and laying him out against the bed, grabbing a condom and lube before joining him. Settling in between his legs, Harry gently eased them open wider, leaning forward and nipping gently along Karl's inner thigh.

Karl pulled his feet up, bending his knees and letting them fall open. He gasped quietly at the warm breath, the touch of Harry's lips.

Harry smiled again, hearing the gasp, pushing Karl's legs further apart and dipping his head lower, tracing his tongue in a circle around Karl's entrance.

"Ah fuck," Karl hissed out and lifted toward the wet touch. He laid one hand on Harry's head and ran his fingers through the man's thick hair.

Growling a little at the touch to his hair, Harry eased his hands under Karl's ass, spreading him wider and pressing his tongue inside, his breath hot against Karl's skin.

"Ah fuck yeah." Karl sighed out, stomach muscles trembling as he pulled his feet closer in, lifting toward the intrusion, needing. He curled his fingers tighter into the man's hair.

Harry moaned again, tongue delving deeper, one hand slipping between Karl's legs, two fingers pressing in alongside Harry's tongue, Harry pulling back just as his fingers pressed down against Karl's prostate, looking up at his face to watch his reaction, smiling softly.

Karl arched upwards, gasping and crying out. "Harry! Fuck please." His thigh muscles quivered.

"I said I was taking my time, didn't I?" Harry purred, scissoring his fingers inside Karl, prepping him carefully, and watching his face the whole time.

"You're trying to drive me crazy, yes?" Karl laid his head back, neck arched up. "God!" He hissed out as Harry brushed across his prostrate again.

"Something like that, yeah," Harry murmured, expertly sliding on the condom, one handed, and slicking it well. "Maybe I'm just enjoying seeing you like this."

"Nah, you just like - fuck! Tormenting me!" Karl pushed toward Harry as he reached to grasp at the man's shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry cautioned, stilling his fingers inside Karl. "Patience, Karl."

"Harry, what - what.." Karl laughed, a breathless sound. "Where are _YOU_ getting the patience."

"Give me the proper motivation..." Harry twisted his fingers inside Karl, "I have reserves of patience you've never dreamed of."

"Oh Fuck!" Karl lifted his hips again. He pulled his hand up and sucked two fingers into his mouth, almost gnawing on them with the need to have more stimulation. His cock twitched and ached, a drip of precome glistening on the tip.

Harry kept on a few more minutes, enjoying the sounds coming from Karl, finally taking pity on them both, easing his fingers out and kneeling up between his legs, pressing inside slowly. He shuddered as he buried himself in Karl in one continuous thrust, then pulled Karl's fingers from his mouth, taking his wrists and pinning them above his head, hesitating a moment before softly kissing Karl's lips, starting to move inside him at the same time.

Karl moaned and pushed down as Harry entered him, he groaned in protest as the man moved Karl's hand, blinking when he was kissed. He parted his lips, opening himself to Harry, breathing him. He pushed against the bed with his feet, meeting Harry's thrusts. "Yes." He sighed out.

"Yes," Harry echoed, deepening the kiss, keeping his pace slow, building gently, his fingers lacing with Karl's, still keeping them held down above his head as he rocked against him, taking his time. Taking it all in.

Karl arched up, trying to get friction for his throbbing cock. He lost himself in the gentle invasion of Harry's tongue, the exploration. He tugged at his hands slightly, testing Harry's grip.

Harry's fingers tightened around Karl's, holding him a few moments longer, just to show he could, then moved them, guiding Karl's arms around him before releasing him, one hand wrapping around Karl's cock, stroking him slowly, the other tangling through his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he sped up the pace a little.

Karl held Harry, fingers gripping into the warm taut flesh. The feel of the man inside of him, stroking his cock, tasting him, Karl gasped into Harry's mouth, urging him on.

Harry broke the kiss, tongue trailing down to Karl's ear, whispering hoarsely. "Come, Karl," he said, lips brushing against his ear as he spoke, and then pressing back into the kiss.

Karl clenched around Harry, breath harsh in his chest as he tightened and felt the crash pull of orgasm. He bucked into Harry's touch, spilling between them. "God Harry - yes."

Harry let his orgasm surge through him, Karl's body tightening around him pulling him over, rocking into him a few more times before gasping and going still, head pillowed against Karl's chest.

Karl wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, petting at the sweat damp skin. "Damn." He said softly, breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Uh huh," Harry answered, easing gently out of Karl and removing the condom, tossing it in the wastebasket and collapsing against him, leaning up to give him another kiss.

Karl tugged Harry close when the man settled back in. He reached a hand and wiped it across his forehead, then turned on his side and held his friend.

"You're my best mate, Karl. I hope you know that," Harry murmured, brushing Karl's hair off of his forehead and lacing his arms around him.

Karl nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and you're mine. I don't know what I'd do without you." He chuckled softly. "Well, wank a lot."

"You're never going to be without me. That's never going to happen. But..." Harry pulled back again, needing to see Karl's eyes. "Karl, I love you. But I don't _love_ you."

Karl frowned and chewed at his bottom lip. Finally he reached and touched Harry's cheek. "I love you too Harry, you're a part of me."

"But not like that, right? You were surprised when I kissed you tonight," Harry changed topics.

"No, not like - well - that." Karl caught Harry's lip with his thumb and tugged it lightly. He smiled. "You know, I can't even remember the last time you kissed me. It was nice."

Harry smiled. "Me neither. It was the best way I could think of to say goodbye to this."

Karl opened his mouth; he heard the question in his mind and he heard himself ask Harry - _why_, but instead of saying the words out loud, he closed his mouth and nodded, tipping his head up and kissing Harry again. "I don't want to lose you."

"I already told you, you're never going to lose me," Harry promised. "You're stuck with me hanging around, eating your food, pestering the hell out of you, and being your best friend. But we're going to let this part go."

"Why now?"

"David. I don't know if you're in love with him or not- I don't know if you know if you're in love with him or not, but I think you could be. There's something between you, and I think sometime David will see that. And I think you owe it to yourself to see if what you truly want is what you had with Marton- an open relationship... maybe one that's a bit more honest this time," Harry chastised gently, "or a relationship with just one other person in it. And you can't find that out if I'm here."

"What if you're wrong?" Karl asked quietly.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Harry admitted. "But I love you enough to want to see you happy. And I know we're good enough friends to give this up, and still be friends."

Karl nodded and tucked his head against Harry. "He makes me happy." He said softly.

"I know," Harry pulled Karl in closer. "You can see it on your face. You're completely bloody twee. And it suits you."

Karl laughed and hugged Harry tight, kissing his shoulder and then pulling back. "You bastard." He grinned. "So, this goodbye fuck - think it can stand a round two?"

"Far as I'm concerned, it's only half done until you've fucked me," Harry smirked at Karl. "I'll miss this, you know? You're... well, you're a decent lay," he quipped; ducking the swat he knew would be coming.

"Decent!" Karl squeaked out and rolled Harry over, wrestling him. As he tickled and nipped at the man, he ruthlessly pushed down that thought that this was their goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

Karl laughed and ruffled David's hair, skipping away quickly. "Okay, I'm getting a beer, who wants another?"

David shook his head, making a face at Karl. "Harry does. He's been waiting for you to offer since he finished his last one about ten minutes ago."

"Hey! Actually, he's right," Harry admitted just a beat later. "Much easier when we've got you around to do the fetch and carry."

"M'gonna get a keg and strap it under my chin like a rescue dog." Karl grumped and made a pouty face before breaking into a grin and heading into the house.

"That's brandy!" Harry hollered at Karl, shaking his head. "Good thing he's cute and good in the kitchen, eh?" he sighed.

"True enough," David laughed. "I'm guessing you've had his omelets."

Harry moaned softly. "Have you had his [French toast](http://www.livejournal.com/users/darknight999/73629.html#cutid17)?"

David sat up a little. "He makes French toast and I didn't know about it?"

"Yup," Harry smirked. "And it's off your arse good. He does something... cinnamon, nutmeg... some brown spice. Unreal."

"Can't believe he hasn't made it yet... there's going to be punishment for this," David grumbled, folding his arms and scowling.

Karl fetched the beers and started out of the kitchen before doubling back and grabbing one of David's bottled waters and a bowl of cold grapes from the refrigerator. He was headed through the back door when he heard the chime from the front door.

He shifted the beers and looked out of the small window, staring a second before straightening up, face pale. "What the fuck?" He muttered and opened the door. "Craig?"

"Hey Karl. How are you?"

"Uh." Karl started and then stepped back. "I'm fine. What - what are you doing here?"

"David here?" Craig asked, tilting his head.

Karl momentarily wondered if he could get away with saying no and pushing Craig out of the doorway. Finally he nodded and then led the man through the house and out into the backyard. He wished he could warn David.

Harry laughed at the expression on David's face. "He makes them, like, once a year, and generally only on special occasions, so I'm sure..." he trailed off as Karl came out, his eyes narrowing when he saw who was beside him.

"Well all I can say is he damned well better- what are you looking at-" David turned, paling in anger as he saw Craig, momentarily too shocked to speak.

"Harry!" Craig said and grinned, walking across the yard. "I didn't even think about you being here, but guess I should have. Only makes sense, huh?" He turned to David. "Hey." He said and smiled, eyes twinkling. "I've missed you." He said.

Karl moved closer to David, but ended up next to Harry's chair. He felt his fists clench up at his side as he watched Craig's expression. "He was at the door." Karl said.

"Yeah, I figured that," Harry murmured to Karl, only nodding in response to Craig, watching him carefully.

David finally managed to speak, still looking shocked. "What are you doing here, Craig?" he demanded.

"Came to see you, of course." Craig answered and moved to David. "How's the shoot going? Everything on schedule? I was trying to figure out when you'd be home."

Karl twitched, resisting the urge to ask what the hell Craig meant by home. He reached his hand and gripped the top of Harry's lounge chair.

"How did you know I was shooting? No- how did you know I was here with Karl? Christ, Craig- do you have any concept what the definition of a stalker is?" David kept out of Craig's reach, his anger simmering.

Harry placed his hand gently on top of Karl's giving it a soft squeeze. _Don't do anything stupid, Karl. Let David handle this._

Karl watched Craig, every nerve in his body on fire, every muscle tense. _Touch him, you fucker - just breathe near him and I'll rip your head off._

"Stalker?" Craig snorted out a laugh. "This industry is small, down here especially. You know that. You look great." Craig said. "Eating well, huh?"

Harry's eyes flicked to Karl, seeing the tension in his frame, his hand moving up to hold onto Karl's wrist instead of his hand. _Christ, Craig- what the fuck are you doing_

"You flew all the way here for what- to tell me that? I told you I didn't want anything more to do with you. You have no right to be here, Craig- why did you come?"

Craig frowned, eyes moving to where Karl and Harry were holding hands, at least that explained why Karl turned him down. He looked back at David. "I told you, I missed you. C'mon David, we need to work this out. Get past this. Let's go somewhere and have a drink, talk. I'm sure Harry and Karl could use some time alone." He looked at the two men. "Right."

"Fuck off." Karl said, voice tight and low, coming out almost a growl.

Craig stepped back a step. "What?"

"He said fuck off," Harry spoke up a little louder, just in case Craig hadn't heard him. "And don't use Karl and I as an excuse for whatever it is you came here for either. Just tell David whatever it is you came here to say so he can tell you to fuck off, and we can go back to drinking beer and having a nice afternoon."

Craig bristled, standing up straighter. He looked at David and reached a hand out to touch him. "David? Please."

"No," David said, jerking away from him. "Don't you get it, Craig? You don't get to have me. Not as a friend, not as a lover, not as anything. I don't want you following me around, I don't want you phoning me, and I don't want you. Why did you come here?"

"I told you." Craig said, seeming to deflate some. "I missed you David. I missed us."

Karl snorted, a disgusted sound and he tensed. "Craig, I think you should leave." He said as if suddenly remembering that it was his house.

"There is no us!" David got exasperated. "Craig, I don't love you anymore, all right," he said, his eyes widening as he said it out loud, realizing at once that the words were true, but that it was also the first time Craig had heard him say it.

"You're just angry. I acted like an arse. David, you said it. YOU said it. You loved me. Please, I need you." Craig said.

Karl snatched his hand away from Harry's grip and stepped toward Craig. "Fucker." He snarled.

David backed further away from Craig. "No. I don't love you. I did, but I don't. I want you to go."

Harry felt Karl pull his wrist out of his grip, cursing himself for not holding on tighter. "Okay- Karl, don't-" _kill him or anything_ "let him get to you. Craig, David asked you to leave."

Karl stared at Craig, chest heaving and nostrils flaring.

Craig looked between the men and lifted his chin. "No. goddammit, David! Talk to me!" His voice came out a whine and he reached forward and grabbed at David, eyes flashing.

Karl started forward, growling.

"Karl!" Harry grabbed his arm, jerking him back. "He's not worth it."

"Fuck off, Craig!" David pulled away, fists clenching. "You don't get to come here and order me around, you fucking cunt!"

Karl turned on Harry, snarling, hands raised. "No."

Craig looked at David, face pale. "But, but - what? David." His voice got loud. "You'd rather stay here with him!" Craig turned and pointed at Karl, hand shaking.

"Don't do it, Karl," Harry hissed under his breath.

"Yes, I'd rather stay here with him," David shot back, not getting what Craig was saying.

Craig's lip curled. "There's a reason I never fucked you. God! You're an idiot!"

"Okay, that's it," Harry threw up his hands and walked over to Craig, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him towards the house. "Karl, David, thank you for a lovely afternoon... we'll be running along now."

Karl blinked at Harry as Craig sputtered and stumbled after him.

"What the fuck Sinclair! Leave me alone! Wha?" Craig stammered and pawed at the painful grip Harry had on him.

David moved closer to Karl, his jaw dropping open in shock.

"Yeah, don't think I'll be doin' that, Parker," Harry's grip grew tighter. "Be seein' you."

Karl watched Harry all but drag Craig into the house towards the front door. He turned to David and in a soft, almost shocked voice, said, "Ah fuck David, you okay?"

"I... Karl, did Craig just show up, yell at all of us, and did Harry just drag him out of here by his hair?" David turned to Karl, his brow furrowed.

"By his ear actually." Karl said and glanced toward the house again.

"Right. But it happened?"

"Yeah, it did." Karl said and turned back to David. "Damn. Do you want a drink? Or - anything?" Karl reached to touch the other man, hand stopping at the last second, fingers curling in as he dropped his arm.

"I... can we go inside? What the fuck is he doing here?" David said, for what was probably the thirty-sixth time.

"Sure, c'mon." Karl turned and led the way into the cool of the house, looking around to make sure Harry and Craig were actually gone. "Sit down, sit. Let me get you a drink." Karl moved to pour David a drink; he set it on the table with a bottle of water.

David stared at the drink for a moment, then grabbed it and downed it in one. "He followed me here. He _followed_ me here."

Karl poured David another drink and then sat down next to him. "Maybe he - maybe he realized what you - mean to him." Karl said, wondering why the words felt like glass in his throat.

David snorted. "And maybe I just replaced Orlando as 'the one who turned him down'. Christ- I told him- I shouldn't have done that," he growled, rubbing the base of his palm over his eyes.

"Well at least you're in good company." Karl said with a laugh.

"David," Karl paused, looking down. "Maybe that's what you needed. To tell him. That way - well - if you want to try to get over him, you start clean. Or if you want to try and build something with him..." He shrugged.

David frowned. "I didn't tell him I love him," he said suddenly, remembering.

"No, you told him that you didn't love him anymore."

"I didn't even think about it... I just said it," David mused aloud. "I... don't love him."

"I'm sorry." Karl said.

A grin slowly spread over David's face. "I'm not. Maybe I will be later, but right now, I just keep picturing Harry dragging him off and wanting to laugh."

Karl pressed his lips together, eyes going wide before he finally burst out a snorting laugh. "Oh god, where do you think Harry took him?"

"I don't... I just still can't believe I saw a - theoretically- grown man dragged out of here like something out of a Dickens novel," David shook his head and started to laugh, leaning hard against Karl.

Karl brought his arm up and wrapped it over David's shoulder, continuing to laugh. "And he was sputtering and flailing. I wish I had of had a rolled up newspaper to hand Harry so he could have swatted him!" Karl almost giggled as he thought about it.

"Stop- stop!" David almost choked, raising his fingers to Karl's lips and trying to keep him from speaking, shaking he was laughing so hard.

"He needed -" Karl snorted, talking around David's fingers, nipping at them as he laughed. "God, he needed to be wearing knickers." He dissolved into hard giggles and leaned on David, face against his shoulder. "Damn, I'm sorry, but - damn."

"Shut up- can't stop laughing," David begged, tears running down his cheeks, yelping a little at the nip, then tilting up suddenly, kissing Karl hard on the mouth.

Karl tightened his arm around David, laughter muffled in the other man's mouth as the sound turned into a moan. He licked into the wet heat, sucking David's tongue into his mouth, fingers curling into the fabric of David's shirt.

David gasped into Karl's mouth, deepening the kiss, moving without thinking to straddle Karl's lap, his only instinct to get as close to him as possible.

Karl pulled David against him, feeling the heat of him. The kiss was wet and hard and messy and awkward and made his cock jump. David's mouth was - _David. Fuck._ Karl tried to pull away from the amazing feel of the man's mouth.

David pulled away at the same moment as Karl, panting hard, his cheeks flushed as he looked at his friend. "Karl?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Gedoff me! What? Fuck Harry!" Craig sputtered and pawed at Harry.

Harry said nothing, just twisting his hand a little bit, his grip getting tighter, figuring Craig would sort it out sooner or later... well, depending on whether he wanted to continue having two ears or not.

"Harry! Fuck ya doing? Let me go! I need to go talk to David!"

"I've got you by the ear, and I'm pulling on it in order to get you to go in the direction I'm dragging you. Honestly, Craig- for all your faults, I was informed that you were a bright fella. This is a bit disappointing."

"I want to go back to Karl's and see David! I need to talk to him! Oww ow Fuck!"

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna fuck you," Harry muttered, momentarily ignoring the bit about going back and talking to David.

"Stop! Woah just woah up a minute. Ow ow.. You're hurting meee." The last came out in a whine as Craig stood on his toes, batting at Harry's hand.

Harry stopped, giving Craig a short slap upside the face with just the tips of his fingers. "And you're being a whiny bitch. Now c'mon- we're almost there," he said, pulling on Craig again. "Keep up and it won't hurt... much."

"Where? Huh? Where?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to club you over the head and drop you in the river," he deadpanned.

Craig's eyes flew wide. "You wouldn't." He said in a scandalized voice.

Pausing to look at Craig, his expression completely disgusted, Harry rolled his eyes. "Jesus fuck, you're a bloody idiot. Don't make me slap you again. In there," he pointed to a small house just up the sidewalk.

Craig moved up the sidewalk, scowling at Harry. "You are an arsehole Harry.' Craig said with a sniff.

"And you're a selfish cunt. Are we done name calling for the moment?" Harry unlocked the door and let go Craig's ear, giving him a shove inside. "Go on."

"What are you going to do to me Harry?" Craig asked.

"Well, my master plan was to get you out of Karl's place before he removed your head from the top of your body... so right now, I think it's working pretty well. And if you think I'm kidding, you really didn't see the look on his face."

"He's after David, isn't he?" Craig asked.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea," he lied smoothly. "But you were being a right cunt there, and if I hadn't been keen to avoid my mate getting in shite for beating the fuck out of you, I'd have been next in line, and I'm certainly not after David."

"Fuck." Craig mumbled. "He might have tried." He cut his eyes over at Harry. "Fine, I understand the score. I'm going home."

"That what you wanted?" Harry said casually over his shoulder, heading to the kitchen.

"Is what what I wanted?" Craig asked and dropped down on the couch. "You got a beer Harry?" He called after the man.

"Karl to beat the fuck outta you... is that what you wanted?" Harry called back, coming back into the living room with a beer for each of them.

"Of course not. I wanted to talk to David without Karl trying to piss on David's foot to mark his territory." Craig snapped out.

"Call me crazy, but David was doing a pretty good job of not wanting to talk to you without Karl getting involved at all," Harry pointed out, handing Craig the beer and joining him on the couch.

Craig raised the beer in salute and nodded. He watched as Harry sat down and shrugged. "Yeah well, David and I've had our problems." He said and then leaned sideways toward Harry.

_Oh, you just wouldn't fucking dare._ "Why did you come here, Craig?"

"I seem to recall being pulled here - by my ear." He leaned his head back and grinned at Harry, moving his hand to lay it on Harry's knee.

"Right. And I suppose you're now going to tell me why your hand is on my knee?" Harry cocked his head to the side, looking right at Craig.

"C'mon Harry, what's the harm?" Craig asked, grinning.

Harry shifted close to Craig, his face just inches from the other man's. "Can you feel that, Craig?" he murmured.

"Hmm?" Craig breathed out warm against Harry's lips.

"Close your eyes, Craig- close your eyes and feel it," Harry's voice was low.

Craig closed his eyes, smile curving his lips.

Harry placed his hand flat against Craig's chest, spreading his fingers wide across the front of Craig's shirt. "Here, you can feel it inside, it's like your blood starts to pound with it - it's better than any fucking high in the world. And I think there was a bit before that about music or some shite," Harry's voice changed abruptly, the low purr dropping out entirely. "Orlando was a master. You're nothing but a cheap hack," he said, giving Craig a bit of a push as he moved his hand away, pulling back and taking a long pull of his beer.

Craig blinked and then reached out as if in slow motion and knocked the beer from Harry's hand. "Orlando was a spoiled little fuckwad that always got his way! People kissed his ass cause he was so fucking pretty!" Craig yelled, face going red.

Turning his head to watch his beer fly, Harry looked back at Craig, completely calm. "Probably a degree of truth in there, although I wouldn't say that's all there is to it. But if that's the case... why do you still care?"

"I don't." Craig said in a petulant tone, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't?" Harry raised his eyebrow, looking at Craig.

Craig sighed. "Might be more honest to say I don't _want_ to."

"Well, why don't we try honest then? Since I'm not gonna fuck you, David's not gonna fuck you, and Karl's definitely not gonna fuck you, you might as well try and get something out of this trip," Harry said, leaning back against the other end of the couch.

Craig shifted around, getting comfortable. He took a sip of beer. "Why not anyway?"

"Because even as much of a slut as I admittedly am, I don't really like being used," Harry said bluntly.

Craig thought about it for a second. "Fair enough." He took another drink. "I fucked up with David, didn't I?"

"You haven't done yourself any favors."

"Oh well." Craig shrugged. "We been friends a long time, he'll get over it."

Harry stared at Craig a moment then shook his head. "Wow. And I thought I knew self-centered." He shrugged, getting up and heading for the kitchen again.

"What? Fuck Harry. Everyone forgave Orlando, why not me?"

"Because-" Harry came back into the room and threw a rag at Craig, "Orlando grew up. And he didn't do what he did to hurt people, or because of any agenda other than getting laid."

Craig grabbed the rag and tossed it to the side. "C'mon Harry, I like getting laid as much as anybody else. I'm not after hurting anyone."

"Then what are you after? You chased David all the way here- why?"

"I missed him." Craig said, gaze sliding sideways.

Harry watched Craig, waiting to see if there was more.

Craig stared at the window, lifting the beer and taking a sip.

"You and David aren't even together. Weren't ever- I know that much."

"Yeah but," Craig said and looked at Harry. "So he just up and starts fucking Karl."

"What do you care if he is? You were ready to up and fuck me a few minutes ago," Harry looked at Craig, leaning up against the wall.

Craig shrugged. "So I'm an arsehole. A bastard. Fucking sue me!" He said in a huff. "Fuck!"

"Oh would you get over yourself already and stop acting like such a whiny bitch?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you looking for sympathy? Because you're not seriously expecting me to believe that you actually see that you've done something that might be, oh, I don't know- wrong?"

"I traumatized poor David, chased him here, hit on you. Blah blah blah."

Harry crossed the room in a few paces, grabbing Craig by the hair and pulling Craig's face up to his. "He. Loved. You. You stupid fuck."

Craig pulled back, wincing and gasping at the sting of his hair. "Goddammit Harry! Okay okay, how the fuck was I supposed to know that!"

"You could have opened your eyes. You could have stopped whatever this ridiculous thing you've got about Orlando is long enough to actually look at what was right in front of you. But you didn't. And even if you had, it wouldn't have mattered to you anyway," Harry pushed Craig away.

Craig looked at Harry, face pale, eyes wide. "It might of, I - he.." He trailed off.

"You're so full of shit the whites of your eyes are going brown," Harry looked disgusted.

"Fuck YOU!" Craig screamed.

"Not on a bet!" Harry yelled back. _Come on, you fucker- just stop playing already!_

Craig jumped up, pushing against Harry. "I'm out of here! You and Karl and David can just live happy the fuck ever after!"

"Fine- why don't you go back to Marton? Oh, wait- you fucked that friendship up didn't you? Viggo? No, I don't imagine he's interested in seeing your face again either," Harry pushed back, staying right in Craig's face. "Is there anyone left who actually wants anything to do with you, or have you chased everyone away?"

Craig snarled, looking at Harry, lip curled back. "I don't need anyone."

"Fine then," Harry stepped to the side. "Walk on out- enjoy your life alone."

Craig glanced at the door, and then back at Harry. He took one step and hesitated.

"Go on- you're so sure this is what you want- everyone else alienated, blah blah blah."

"I didn't say that." Craig said, voice quiet.

"You said you don't need anyone. You said you don't care. So go on- I'm sure you'll be very happy."

"I don't want to be alone." Craig said, raising his chin defiantly.

"Well, you're well on your way to it not being an option. After tonight with David, do you really think he even wants your friendship? And I don't know if you were paying attention or not, but he said he loved you. Not loves- loved. Past tense," Harry pointed out, getting closer to Craig again.

Craig sat down, dropping to the ottoman. He rested his elbows on his knees and fidgeted his fingers, staring at them. "Yeah, I heard that."

Harry raised an eyebrow, then dropped down in front of Craig. "Craig... what are you doing here?" he said softly.

"Christ, I've got no idea." Craig said, huffing out a humorless laugh. "It all seems like such a great - right before it turns to shite."

"What was your idea?"

Craig shrugged; shoulders slumped as he continued to stare at his hands.

"Do you really not know, or do you not want to say?"

"It just was always easy for - for Orlando, and Karl and all. Just fucking around and.."

"It's part of their personality, especially when they were younger. Works for some, doesn't work for others," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, guess it didn't work for me, huh?" He said and smiled a tiny little smile.

"Well, if you want a reasonably outside observer's opinion... you don't seem very happy," Harry pointed out.

Craig shrugged. "Yeah well."

"What do you want, Craig? Right now- what do you want?"

Craig looked up at Harry. "No idea." He chuckled. "At one time, I thought it was to be a player, then to have somebody, now.. no clue."

"How come? Why did you want it?"

"Want what? To be a player?"

"Yeah. Why'd you want it?" Harry sat back against the floor, stretching out.

"Seemed like the thing to do. M'not very good at it though, you notice?" Craig looked at Harry and grinned.

"The thing to do why?" Harry pressed.

"Because Orlando." Craig said and shook his head. "Jesus fuck, it does all come back to him, doesn't it. He was so good at it, being around him was great. I wanted that."

"You wanted that? Not him?"

Craig looked back down at his hands and then nodded.

"Still want that?"

Craig was still for a second and then shook his head.

"You need a place to stay?"

Craig looked up at Harry, eyes tired and a bit red rimmed. He nodded. "Yes please."

"Hallway, guest room on the left, bathroom on the right, I think Karl made me put towels in the linen closet about six months ago, so there might still be some there," Harry got up, stretching his back out.

Craig smiled. "Thanks." He stood up, moving toward the back before stopping and looking at Harry. "One question."

"Go for it."

"You got the stuff to make some breakfast in the morning?" Craig asked, smiling.

"There's milk and ...coffee? Possibly lime juice, I'd have to check," Harry walked past Craig towards his bedroom. "Craig? Two things."

"Lime juice?" Craig said and then cocked his head, "Yeah?"

"There's a beer bottle got knocked out of my hand back there in the living room... think you could see your way clear to cleaning that up?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral.

Craig pursed his lips and looked down. He nodded. "Yeah Harry, I - I can do that." He looked up. "And the other thing?"

"That's my room, and that's your room," he said, pointing from one to the next. "I think it's best for all concerned if we keep it that way, all right?" he said, gently, but firmly. "No surprises."

Craig looked at Harry for a second before nodding. "Sure Harry, no problem. Thanks."

"Night then... don't let anything in the fridge attack you," Harry warned, winking at Craig before going to his room and closing the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Karl tightened his arm around David, laughter muffled in the other man's mouth as the sound turned into a moan. He licked into the wet heat, sucking David's tongue into his mouth, fingers curling into the fabric of David's shirt.

David gasped into Karl's mouth, deepening the kiss, moving without thinking to straddle Karl's lap, his only instinct to get as close to him as possible.

Karl pulled David against him, feeling the heat of him. The kiss was wet and hard and messy and awkward and made his cock jump. David's mouth was - _David. Fuck._ Karl tried to pull away from the amazing feel of the man's mouth.

David pulled away at the same moment as Karl, panting hard, his cheeks flushed as he looked at his friend. "Karl?"

Karl nodded, eyes wide. "Fuck." He said in a low rough voice.

David shrugged. "Okay," he said, reaching down and grabbing the hem of Karl's shirt and pulling it up over his head, capturing his hands and pinning them along the top of the couch, leaning in for another hard kiss.

"Yeah yeah, god." Karl let himself be kissed, tilting his head up and trying to push forward, wanting David's hands on him.

"Too long, been too fucking long," David growled, nipping at Karl's lower lip, pulling back, his eyes dark. "Get up," he ordered, slowly sliding off Karl and tossing his shirt off.

Karl could only nod, standing quickly, face hot and cock hard.

"Strip off," David said, crossing the room to the bookcase and retrieving a condom and packet of lube from the candy dish, undoing the buttons of his jeans as he headed back over to Karl, looking him in the eyes, a grin breaking out. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"God, who knows." Karl laughed, pulling at his clothes and hissing as his erection was freed from the confines of his jeans. "Shite, we could have been ordering take out and fucking." His breathing was rough and he licked his lips as the redheaded man came toward him.

David smirked back, his worn jeans sliding down his legs, kicking them off to the side. "Remind me sometime to show you my favorite way of running lines," David quipped, pacing around Karl, taking a good look at him. "Fuck, Karl."

"Yes please." Karl said with a chuckle and lifted his arms, crossing his wrists on top of his head, widening his stance.

"Ah, cheeky, are we? Good- keep 'em there," David growled, deftly slipping the condom on one handed, running a slicked finger along Karl's creased before pressing it suddenly inside.

Karl pushed back against the intrusion, legs trembling. "Nice, god - more."

"Let me guess- you're a mouthy one," David laughed, pulling his finger all the way out and returning with two, curling them instantly, dragging them over his prostate.

Karl nodded, grinning. "Used to drive Harry crazy." He lifted on his toes and grunted, tightening his fingers together. "Glad you know what you're doing, yeah?" He laughed, pushing back.

A flicker of a frown went through David's mind. _Used to? What does he mean--uh - later._ "I like to think so," David shrugged, suddenly pulling his fingers out, grabbing Karl's fingers from behind his head and shoving Karl forward, up against the back of the couch, moving his hands to either side and kicking his legs open wide before thrusting in with a loud groan. "Christ, yeah," he gasped out. "Like riding a bloody bike."

Karl laughed, gasping out and pushing back hard. "Oh fuck!" He braced, relaxing as the man took him. "Don't - god - don't forget my handlebar." Karl laughed, moaning, head dropping down.

"Oh, I can ride just fine hands free, Karl... I'll get a good grip when I'm damned good and ready," David shot back, trying to keep from laughing and finally giving up. "Just how much like a cheesy porno do we really want to sound," he forced out, his breath hot against Karl's back as he laughed.

"Oh yeah baby - do me." Karl said, laughing and then gritting his teeth as David's cock scraped across his prostate. He arched his back, laying his head against David's shoulder, raising his hands to fist into the wavy red hair. "Oh man, perfect."

"Now I'm regretting not packing a gag along with me," David muttered, deciding to increase his pace, hoping that had a hope of shutting Karl up.

The thought of David gagging him made Karl's knees week. He tightened around David, clenching at the slide burn inside of him. "Yeah harder - fuck." He rocked.

_What do you know - it worked,_ David thought randomly, snaking his hand around Karl's body and fisting his cock, determined to bring Karl off first.

Karl growled and thrust into the contact. He felt the tight coil and claw of orgasm and he was lost in the sensation as he cried out incoherent words, begging for more.

David growled, his hand blurring against Karl's cock, so close he could taste it. "Karl!"

Karl screamed out, arching and coming, spilling as his breath skittered in ragged gasps. "Oh god - god - fuck -!"

Gasping as Karl tightened around him, David followed a moment later with a yell, thrusting a few more times before slumping against Karl with a groan. "Christ," he moaned, panting for air.

Karl nodded, licking his lips and trying to gain coherence. He lowered his arms and patted at David's hip, rubbing the sweat damp flesh. "Man yeah." He took a deep breath and then frowned. "Uh, David?"

"Mmm?" David rested another moment then pulled back, easing the condom off and looking for a garbage bin.

Karl pointed. "End of couch." He grabbed his shirt and wiped at his stomach and thighs. "Uh David, how'd ya know where the supplies were?" Karl turned his head and grinned at the other man.

"Ah, ta," David said, tossing it into the bin. "Well, after I found the stash of condoms and lube hidden in the silverware drawer, I started poking around to see where else you'd left them," he shrugged.

Karl laughed and sat down on the couch, grimacing a bit and shifting up on his hip. _Damn, David may just be bigger than Harry, huh._ "Yeah well - um - sometimes Harry and I couldn't make it to the bedroom, actually - most times."

"Some how I'm not surprised," David laughed, pulling his jeans on and doing them up, making a face at his shirt and collapsing onto the couch. "Tired."

Karl slid down on the couch. "Mmhmm. Nap first, call for pizza later?" He asked laughing.

"Call for pizza? Fuck that, this has been a traumatizing day," David sniffed, pulling Karl up closer and using him for a cushion. "You owe me French toast."

"Damn Harry." Karl muttered and then leaned up and looked at David. "If I'm considering making you my world famous French toast - I have to know one thing." He said in a serious voice. "Do you bottom too? Cause if so, damn we've wasted time." He laughed and then yawned.

"Uhh," David winced, hesitating to answer. "As a rule, um, not especially, no." He paused a moment before adding, he felt, rather lamely, "Does that mean I don't get toast?"

Karl laughed and kissed the top of David's head. "Nah mate, you get toast. Just not the extra helping of bacon." He laughed and leaned against David. "Fuck yeah, nice." He mumbled and drifted off.

David groaned, too tired to swat Karl upside the head for that one, eyelashes fluttering as he fell asleep, a smile lingering across his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Karl sighed happily and reached for the remote. He turned off the television and laid the remote back on the nightstand. Shifting and scooting he got comfortable, tugging the covers up to his chin. It had been a very strange - but great, he thought, grinning - afternoon and evening. He sighed and closed his eyes, jumping and swearing when the phone rang. He scrabbled on the nightstand, grabbing the phone and answering it quickly. "Yeah, hello?"

"Hey, pumpkin," Harry switched ears on the phone and settled back against the pillow.

Karl snorted out a laugh. "Hey hero." He shifted up, elbowing a pillow. "So, do I need to alibi you? Help you dig a hole?"

"Nah, I've got a pretty solid cover," Harry laughed. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Hey, what're friend for?" Karl was quite for a second. "So yeah, uh - what happened?"

"Took him home for a friendly drink, what you think?"

Karl blinked. "Well - not that."

"We had a bit of a chat... raised some voices, cut through some shite," Harry shrugged.

"What the hell was he trying to prove. Fuck, he upset David."

"Yeah, I'd imagine that's so," Harry sighed. "Honestly, Karl- I don't think he knows why he did it entirely. David okay?"

Karl blushed and fidgeted. "Uh - yeah - we - well - talked?"

"Good," Harry shifted, settling a bit further down in the bed. "Hope you made him feel better- that must have been really hard on him."

"I know he sure made _me_ feel better." Karl said, grinning.

Harry looked confused for a moment before letting out a short laugh. "You son of a bitch."

Karl laughed. "Okay, okay. Just - don't say anything to David."

"Oh c'mon, Karl- do you really think I'd walk up to David and ask him how you were? Compare notes maybe?" Harry assumed an injured tone.

"Harry, how long have we known each other? You'd do exactly that, ya arrogant bastard." Karl started laughing. "Sorry, sorry, yeah I know."

"Well, I might let it slip how ticklish you are," Harry grinned. "Nah, I can be good. He sleeping then?"

"Yeah, in his bed. And I'm no more ticklish than - well, yeah I guess I am." Karl said.

"Ahh... he's not there with you then? And notice how I'm being all polite and subtle and not asking for the nice dirty details? I want that noted."

"Duly noted." Karl said with a chuckle. "No, it's not like that. It was just fun, a bit of comfort for him after releasing Craig. He needed affirmation." Karl said, pleased with himself.

"Well, good for you two. You and David hooked up, and Craig threw a bottle of beer across my living room... seems about right."

"We didn't hook up - not like.. Craig did what? Fuck Harry, I spilled a soda in your kitchen that one time and you chewed my ass for an hour."

"He was fraught. I was being understanding and shite. And you spilled the soda in the drawer full of tea towels- and those were supposed to last the whole season," Harry said sternly.

"And your dick up my arse at the time might have had something to do with it also." Karl sniffed and then continued. "So you patted his hand and told him 'there there', huh? Well good, it's not the way I would have gone. Swift kick or a punch in the throat, but you know, which ever way works best for you. He's a bastard and if I ever see him again..." Karl trailed off, growling.

"Well, I'd say that's hardly the point... and if I remember, you didn't really mind the ass chewing all that very much. Wait, that might have been the literal one on another occasion..." Harry trailed off. "Craig's still here. I let him stay."

"Ah Harry, you didn't fuck him - did you?"

"Jesus, Karl! What kind of question is that?"

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know?!" Karl huffed and sat up. "You drag him out of here, take him home, give him beer throwing privileges and then tuck him in? I would assume you have better taste than that, but - well we won't mention me and the unfortunate Gabriel Byrne incident of 01. So you never know."

"I dragged him out of there to keep you from doing something stupid and quasi-noble like defending David's honor, when honestly, David was doing pretty well on his own," Harry shot back. "I dragged him out of there so you wouldn't blow things with David by beating up the man he loved. Fortunately though, David's now using the past tense, which can only be a good thing."

Karl was quiet for a moment. "I'd of beat him stupid if he'd upset David any more." He said, voice hard. "Yeah okay, thanks Harry. I owe you." He said through a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll all even out in the end," Harry shrugged. "I told you I cut through some of Craig's shit... we'll see what happens."

"You gonna make him breakfast in the morning?" Karl asked laughing.

"Fuck you," Harry said in a sugar sweet voice. "Told him where the coffee and lime juice was."

"You still have that lime juice? Nasty shite, I told you a squirt of that isn't the same with tequila as real lime."

"Yeah, but you only notice the difference on the first three shots. I sub it after that," Harry smirked.

"Ugh." Karl laughed. "Well, after you ship his arseness off, come over. But not until he's gone."

"Well Christ, Karl- you expecting I'd bring him by for tea? Not bloody likely. So you gonna work out a system? Hang a sock on the door handle if I need to come by later?

"Fuck off Harry. It's not - well - not exactly like - oh fuck off. Good night Harry."

"Good night, Karl. Kiss David good night for me... nah, think you can handle that one for your own self."

Laughing, Karl hung up the phone.


	20. Chapter 20

Craig rolled, snuffling and rubbing his face. He yawned, opening his eyes and looking around. "Where the..? Oh. Oh fuck." He shook his head and crawled out of bed. As he walked down the hall he sniffed and grinned. "Mmm coffee, thank god." He moved into the kitchen, spotting Harry.

"Not god, but a reasonable facsimile," Harry said, pointing to the pot. "Mugs are... somewhere. Go nuts."

"Thanks. Need it." Craig opened a few cabinets, finding a cup and pouring. He took a heavy sniff and then a sip. "Uh Harry? Thanks, again."

"You're welcome," Harry nodded, taking his feet off the other chair to make room for Craig. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, great. That bed's pretty comfy." Craig sat down and picked a muffin up, biting into it and chewing happily.

"Good. I know I'm always exhausted after a flight- doesn't matter how long. I've got some time today if you'd like a ride to the airport."

Craig finished chewing. "Thanks but I'll take a cab. I don't want to be anymore of a pain in the arse."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing to do it," Harry said, looking back at Craig and taking a muffin for himself.

"Okay, thanks." Craig picked up a pastry and tore it in half. "Uh - should - do you think I should call David?"

"I really, really don't think you should," Harry said bluntly. "What would you even say?"

"I'm sorry? I'm an arsehole?" Craig said, humorless.

"Well, since you wouldn't be telling him anything he doesn't know, and I don't think he's really in the state to be forgiving, I'd just let it be," Harry shrugged. "Give it some time maybe?"

Craig nodded. "Okay, you're probably right. I should have been listening to you for a while now. Might have helped." He stood up. "Want a fill up?" He asked, holding his cup toward the coffee pot.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry nodded, watching Craig get up. "You've kind of run through your list of people who you can call in a pinch, haven't you?" he said, not unsympathetically.

"Yep." Craig said, matter of factly. He filled the cups and moved back to the table. "David was my 'fail safe'."

"I am sorry. You can believe me or not, but I'm sorry."

"Thanks and I believe you." Craig took a sip of the coffee and looked across the room. "Fuck Harry, I be damned if I know how I got here. Not here, here - but _here_."

"You wanna stay here?" Harry leaned back to look at Craig. "Not here, here, but the other here... the one you said with emphasis?"

Craig laughed, shaking his head. "Uh no. I think it's time to change? Grow up? What was it you said? Get my head out of my arse?"

"Well, it'd be a better look for you, that's for sure," Harry smirked. "Tell you what- I'm not gonna fuck you- so lets take that as a given to start, all right?" he started.

"Okay." Craig said, a bit of a smirk sliding across his face. "So, you're on the list of those that won't do me."

"Yep. Likely for a different reason though."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Because if you're not trying to get me to fuck you, it's possible that you might just relearn how to act around people with out trying to get them to fuck you."

"Yeah." Craig said, taking a bite of pastry. "So, you gonna be my teacher."

"You don't need a teacher. You need someone who'll call you on your bullshit, and who you can talk to. That I'll do."

Craig nodded. "Thank you. You are a good man, Mr. Sinclair." He raised his cup in salute. "Now I need to go get showered and ready to go home."

"Towels are... I think I have towels somewhere," Harry frowned. "Ah, you'll figure it out."

Craig laughed. "I'll take a roll of paper towels just in case." He said and walked out of the room.

"Probably best," Harry nodded, watching him leave the room, then taking a long pull of his coffee. "Karl's gonna kick my ass," he murmured.


	21. Chapter 21

Karl started the coffee and stared at it for a minute. He scrubbed his hands on his jeans and moved to the refrigerator, opening the door and staring inside for a bit. "Fuck." He muttered and closed the door, stalking to the cupboard. He pulled out bagels and honey then remembered the butter and went back to the refrigerator.

_Maybe I should call Harry? Fuck no, Craig's probably still there. Okay Karl - get a fucking grip on yourself. Okay - you and David had sex. No. Big. Deal. Friends who fuck, a friendly fuck - a frieuck! Oh jesus - c'mon Urban. This does not have to mean anything. And it's not like he was all traumatized. Hell, you both went to your own beds._ "Fuck." He said out loud and poked at the kitchen towel.

"Mmm. Too early. And I've got work," David 's voice came from behind Karl. "I smelled coffee," he said, moving around Karl and pouring a mug full.

"Jesus! That's IT! I'm strapping bells to you and Harry both." Karl muttered, scrubbing at his dark shaggy hair and then tucking it behind his ear. "Uh, yeah coffee and it's uh - yeah - done. There's bagels. I used all the eggs on the omelet's last night."

David laughed, settling down at the table and grabbing a bagel. "Sorry. Harry like that too? Pooor bastard you," he said sympathetically.

Karl smiled, relaxing some as David moved about the kitchen like every other morning. Karl watched the last of the coffee drip into the pot and then poured two cups of coffee, setting one at his place and one in front of David. "Yeah, the two of you fucking tiptoe, you need bells I tell you. He grinned at the other man.

"I do not tiptoe," David insisted. "Maybe you need your ears flushed or something," he said, muffled through a mouthful of food.

"Bite me." Karl said but then stuck his finger in his ear and waggled. "You shooting late today?"

"Mmm hmm," David swallowed. "Long day. Gonna be a week of them. No nights though, not for awhile."

"Good." Karl said and took a sip of coffee.

"How 'bout you? Big day planned?"

"Nah, need to go get some groceries, might wash the car." Karl looked at David and shrugged.

"Mmm. Maybe kicking Craig's ass a little bit? Whatever happened to him, I wonder," David mused, getting up for a refill of coffee.

"Uh, well," Karl laughed, choking on coffee and sputtering suddenly.

"What?" David frowned, looking confused.

Karl flapped his hand, getting himself under control finally. "Well, it seems that Harry took Craig home with him last night."

David almost dropped his cup, setting it down on the counter and splashing coffee onto his hand. "He _what_!?"

"He drug him by his ear down the lane and home. Said he 'cut' through a few things, they talked, he tucked Craig in."

"He..." David shook his head again, running his hand under cool water for a moment and shaking it off. "Harry took Craig home?"

"He didn't fuck him. I asked. The question actually sort of rattled Harry. I'm a bit proud of that one." Karl said, grinning. "Harry gave him a beer, Craig threw it across the room, they talked - it sounds all very civilized and not anything like Harry to tell you the truth." He snickered.

"Well, that's a load off my mind," David said sarcastically. "Honestly, I don't care... just want him to leave me alone. And I guess Harry can take care of himself all right... takes care of you fine."

"Yeah, 'cept I don't get forgiven for spilling, even with a dick involved." Karl muttered and stood to pour more coffee.

David raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing there's a story there somewhere," he smiled, drying his hand off and checking the clock. "Damn. Have to get going," he sighed, going to leave the kitchen and pausing, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey Karl? Thanks."

Karl smiled, nodding. "Anytime. Really, any time."

"I haven't... it's been a long time," David admitted. "I definitely needed that. You're a good mate, Karl. And, if I might say so, one hell of a piece of ass," he grinned, cutting him the wink before heading out the door. "See you tonight," he called.

"Oh hell yea." Karl said with a huge grin as he heard the door close.


	22. Chapter 22

Craig tossed his suitcase on the couch and walked to the kitchen. He stood and stared out of the window, hitching a sigh before turning and pouring a drink from the bottle on the counter.

Craig stopped himself after two drinks, capping the bottle and opening the refrigerator. "God, I may be forced to shop." He sat down at the table and began making a grocery list.

Harry flipped through his address book, dialing quickly and flopping down on the couch to wait for Craig to pick up.

Craig chewed on the end of the pen, reaching for the phone when it chirped. He pushed the talk button and said hello, still concentrating on the grocery list.

"Hey, Craig- how was the flight?" Harry crossed his ankles, his voice casual.

Craig sat up, smiling. "Harry. Hey. It was - ah hell it sucked as usual, but I'm home now. How are you?"

"Pretty good. So, was there any chance you were gonna call me?"

Craig smiled. "Yes. There was the basic need of alcohol, shopping list and then thank you, call to you. It was on my things to do."

"Ah, you had a list. And here I was thinking that _you'd_ think I just said you could call me so I could get you on the plane," Harry smirked

"Well I figured you had caller ID. Not to sound like poor pitiful me, but - I was expecting to have a scintillating relationship with your machine." Craig chuckled.

"I've got it, but half the time I forget it's there," Harry snorted, and then turned serious. "Wouldn't have said you should if I didn't mean it. I figured you could use a friend about now."

"Thanks. It's - quiet here. Feels - empty for the first time." Craig laughed. "Damn, I sound maudlin, don't I?"

"You do. Not the worst thing in the world," Harry said. "What's bugging you most?"

"That I've really wasted some good friendships."

"You fucked up, Craig. Doesn't mean it's necessarily permanent."

"Yeah, I know. Damn Harry, when the hell did you get so smart?" Craig laughed.

"Christ, I don't know," Harry snorted. "Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Put a damp rag on your forehead, it'll pass."

"Well, I do have to say it is a bit unsettling. So, you're a bit out of it, but you're okay?" Harry checked.

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine. I promise to not do anything stupid today or even tomorrow."

"Well, that's good enough for me," Harry laughed. "Call me whenever, all right? And think with the head on top of your shoulders if it's at all possible. And remember- when all else fails, just remember this one simple thing..." Harry paused dramatically.

"What's that Harry?" Craig asked, leaning forward.

"What would Harry Sinclair do," Harry deadpanned.

Craig was silent for a beat and then burst into laughter.

"And everyone always laughs when I tell them that," Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Take care, Craig."

"Yeah, you too Har."

Harry hung up the phone and looked quizzical. "I'm Har?" He shrugged, tossing the phone onto the side table and heading for the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Craig was frowning into the pickle jar, two fingers fishing around inside as he picked up the phone with the other hand and dialed.

Harry reached for the phone, just managing to turn it on before it slipped out of his hands, clattering across the floor. "Oh fuck me gently with a chainsaw," he growled, getting up and grabbing up the phone. "Hello?"

Raucous laughter sounded from the phone. "I've got my hand stuck in a pickle jar, what's your excuse?"

"Didn't want to get off my ass to reach the phone and it was too far away," Harry laughed. "Remind me never to eat pickles at your house, okay?"

"Didn't say I had my dick stuck in it."

"Yeah, but can you honestly tell me the last time you washed your hands? For all I know, you're laying out in front of the TV in your bathrobe, one hand down your pants, one hand in the pickle jar."

"Swapping hands ever so often for variety." Craig said and then made a face, laughing. "Christ Harry, tha's really nasty." He pulled his hand out and looked around for a towel. "So, what're you doing?"

"Reading... and writing... and watching TV... basically just being a lazy bastard," Harry yawned, stretching back out on the couch again."

"Yeah me too." Craig said, yawning when he hears Harry. "Stop that shit."

"What? Okay, that wasn't my fault," Harry grumbled, muting the TV. "I blame the TV."

"The yawning channel again?"

"Fuck you," Harry yawned again. "I wasn't paying attention, it was on billiards."

"You're an odd bird Sinclair." Craig moved to the living room and aimed the remote at the television. Flicking channels he stopped on one, grinning. "Hey, turn on HBO. Blazing Saddles." Settling down on the couch he tossed the remote to the coffee table.

"Ooh, really?" Harry flicked channels, grinning as he found the right station. "Brilliant, didn't miss the best part."

"It's twu, it's twu!" Craig crowed, laughing.

Harry shook his head and snorted. "Now who's the odd bird!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Craig tried to dial the phone, jabbing at the buttons a few times before squinting at it and redialing. At the first ring he picked up the glass and took a drink.

"Jesus bloody ... what the fucking... god damn..." Harry muttered, hand pawing at the night table before finally finding the phone. "Hello?" he said, his voice rough.

"Hey Harry, my Harry, good old fucking Harry."

"Your... I beg your pardon?" Harry sat up, blinking as he turned on the light. "Craig?"

"Yes!" Craig said and laughed. "What're you wearing Harry? Hmm?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, instantly awake. "That's none of your business, Craig," he said, keeping his voice calm.

"Yeah, c'mon, Harry. Your little fuck buddy's got my David living with him, you can't be getting very much. Let's get some good phone sex going, yeah." Craig laughed and took another drink.

"Tell you what, Craig- lets not," Harry said, biting the words off. "You're drunk, and you're making an arse of yourself, and I'm hanging up the phone now," he said, disconnecting the call and tossing the phone to the side. _What do you want to bet he calls back, Sinclair?_ Harry sighed, adding this to the small list of things he never intended to tell Karl.

Craig stared blearily at the phone, licking his lips. "Fuck." He stammered and dialed again.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled, grabbing the phone. "Yeah."

"Harry?" Craig said, almost dropping the phone as he sat up.

"Yeah, it's Harry. Who'd you think you were dialing?" Harry snorted.

"Hey, uh - I'm - fuck Harry. Bad idea huh?" Craig laughed out. "M'sorry."

"No, you're not," Harry rolled his eyes. "Craig, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Harry." Craig said, smiling.

"Go get yourself a pad of paper and a pen."

Craig frowned, starting at the phone a second. "Okay, hang on." The phone clattered and noises were heard before he was back. "M'kay, got it."

"All right. Do you remember what it was you said to me a few minutes ago? More or less?" Harry got up and got a bottle of water, taking a long swig.

Craig frowned further. "Uh yeah."

"Write it down."

"Wha? Huh?"

"Just trust me, Craig... pretend it's a letter. A letter you're sending to me... just write it all down, and then fold it in half, okay?"

"M'kay. Hold on." Craig stared at the page and then began writing, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. Finally he looked at the words and then smiled. "M'kay, m'done." He said in a proud tone.

"That's excellent, Craig. Now- you folded it in half, right? Put my name, and my phone number, and... put 'Call at twelve PM' on it- all right?" Harry took another drink.

"Hold on." Craig concentrated, finally completing the task. 'Done. Mmm, what now Harry?"

"Okay, now you're going to get yourself a bottle of water, and a couple of aspirin, put them beside your bedside table, and go to sleep. Can you do all that?" _Why the fuck do I feel like his goddamned mother... is this what David used to do?_

"Water, aspirin." Craig repeated, yawning suddenly. "Yeah, M'tired. I can do that. Yeah, you going to bed too Harry?"

"I'm going to bed too, Craig," Harry nodded. "You go 'head now and sleep, all right? Leave the note on the counter in the bathroom... somewhere you'll see it."

"Yeah, I will. Night Harry thanks." Craig said, yawning more.

"Night, Craig," Harry said, hanging up the phone and heading to bed. "He calls again tonight, I don't give a fuck... setting Karl on his ass," he muttered, collapsing onto his bed with a groan.


	23. Chapter 23

Craig rolled and his stomach lurched. "Ugh." He slowly sat up, head swimming. Standing, he walked into the bathroom and relieved himself, sighing happily and smiling. He looked around, frowning at a piece of paper on the counter. "What the.." Washing his hands, he finally picked up the paper and read the note, opening it and blanching. "Oh jesus fuck. You dumb fucker." He walked into the bedroom, swallowed the two aspirin from the nightstand, drank half the bottle of water and picked up the phone.

He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. With a steaming cup in his hand, he sat down and dialed.

Harry's eyes flicked to the clock, checking the call waiting before answering. "Hey, it's Craig! My Craig, good old fucking Craig," Harry mimicked Craig's voice from last night.

"Hey Harry." Craig said, grimacing.

"Got any explanation?" Harry's voice was cold.

A hundred smart assed things flashed across Craig's mind. Dozens of flippant answers, but finally he hung his head, scuffing his toe against the linoleum. "No." He said, honestly.

"Any idea what pushed you to it?" Harry's voice softened a little. "I thought things were going better."

"They were." Craig said softly, taking a sip of coffee. "Jesus, it's going to sound fucking stupid."

"Craig, you already went redline on the stupid meter last night- you may as well go for it," Harry said.

"I - I got lonely. And I just realized that I've got no body to call, except you. And you're just being nice and.. oh fuck Harry - how goddamned pathetic do I sound. Fuck." Craig said, rubbing the heel of his hand across his forehead.

"Look- stop. Just stop," Harry paused, trying to figure out what to say. "You have to stop worrying about what I think. I think the nice guy that you were got lost underneath something you didn't want to be. I think you can be that guy again. If you want to be. I know this is going to sound stupid considering what we both do for a living, but just... you have to stop 'acting'."

Craig was quiet for a second and then laughed. "Yeah, okay. I'm really not very good at it, am I?"

"No, that's not the point. You are, in some ways. You've convinced yourself. And you've been acting the player asshole. Love 'em and leave 'em. They've left. Now you're stuck. So stop acting."

Craig nodded, mumbling agreement. "Okay, yeah. Fuck it. So, deep breath and learn to not be that guy." Craig leaned back, stretching his legs out; he laid his head against the back of the chair and looked up, holding the phone tight to his ear. "Yeah."

"Yep. Look, Craig- you have to learn to be happy in your own skin again. Comfortable with yourself, and all the rest of that New Agey crap. Once you've done that, then you work on what's outside. Who's outside," Harry added.

"Thanks Harry, again." Craig said. "So, uh - you're still talking to me?"

"If I wasn't, you would have written down a nice, hearty 'fuck off and die' last night to find this morning," Harry shrugged, kicking his feet up on the chair opposite. "Believe me, state you were in, you would have done it- no question."

Craig snorted out a small laugh. 'God, was I that bad? Geesh."

"If you don't remember, count it as a blessing," Harry said wryly. "For the record, anything you may or may not have said about David and Karl? Not passing it on to them," he said, pausing a moment, then adding, "this time."

"Ah fuck." Craig muttered. "I - you know what's really stupid. I'm actually happy for them, if there's even a them. David spent enough time wiping my arse. He deserves - better."

"I honestly don't know if there's a them or not, Craig, and that's the truth. But I'm happy for them too. You want to... aw hell. You keep mentioning me and Karl. There isn't a me and Karl, not anymore. We were always casual, but I wanted him and David to have a real chance, if it looked like it was remotely possible," Harry admitted.

"So - you did that for Karl and David?" Craig suddenly smiled. "Damn Harry, that's like noble and shite."

"That's me- a humanitarian for the ages," Harry blew it off.

"Yeah, they make awards for men like you." Craig scooted down in the chair, getting comfortable and grinned. "So anything else going on?"


	24. Chapter 24

"... yeah and it smells great. Look." Karl walked into the dining room, carrying the plate with the cake. He was smiling as he sat it down. "Doesn't it look fantastic Harry? David made it special." He beamed.

Harry grinned at David, flashing him a wink unseen by Karl before wrinkling his nose at the cake. "What the hell is it?" he said, looking suspicious.

"It's - uh - boiled - something." Karl frowned and then looked at Harry. "Try it. It's good." He said, voice firm.

"It's Boiled raisin cake," David said, trying not to laugh at the tone in Karl's voice.

"Boiled raisin... well now, that doesn't sound very appetizing," Harry sniffed.

"Harry..." Karl said, warning. "You need to try it. David worked hard on it."

"I don't know..." Harry picked up his fork and poked at the cakes on the plate. "Boiled things are usually not very good tasting."

"Only the raisins are boiled," David assured him. "Just to make them plump up, and then you use the water they boiled in for flavoring. And the icing is caramel..." he tempted.

"Caramel, you say?" Harry looked more interested. "Well... I do like caramel," he said slowly, winking obviously at Karl. "I'll give it a try."

Karl rolled his eyes. "Ya don't fuck it - ya mad bastard - ya eat it." He muttered and cut a slice for Harry and David and then a huge one for himself.

"Lord, look at the size of that piece, Karl," Harry smirked, taking a bit of his cake and nodding approvingly at Karl. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were overcompensating for something."

Karl grinned and flipped Harry off, chewing heartily. Swallowing he spoke. "So, isn't it great?"

_Lord, isn't he just the proud husband crowing over his wife's cooking. And wouldn't he just kill me if he heard me say that._ "I'll admit it- it's good. Needs a new name though- one that's more appetizing.

Karl laughed and smiled at David.

After the dishes were stacked in the sink, Karl stuck his head in the door to the living room. "You two want coffee or tea? A beer?"

"How long exactly have you known me that you have to ask that question?" Harry called.

"Beer!" David crowed.

"Yeah yeah." Karl said laughing and ducked back into the kitchen.

"Honest to god, he knows me this many years, and he has to ask coffee, tea, or beer," Harry sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not feeling the love here," he said sadly.

"Ah well, just give him until the next day I work a night shoot, and I'm sure he'll make it up to you?" David grinned, winking at Harry. "Of course, I've been gone so much, I'm likely not cutting much into your time."

"No time to cut into, mate, not unless you mean just hanging about time," Harry said automatically, pausing a moment after he said it. _Oh... dammit._

David frowned, looking confused. "I don't understand... he explained before, when I first got here about you two. It's not like you need to be coy about it."

"Not being coy," Harry said casually, trying to play it off light. "Our friendship headed into a different direction is all. One that didn't involve him and me naked. Works out well for you two, I suppose," he couldn't help but say, cutting a wink to David.

David looked surprised, quickly trying to cover it. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What the hell is he doing in there, brewing the beer himself?" Harry said, hopping up from the table and heading for the kitchen. "What the hell is taking so long?" he said, disappearing through the doors.

David watched after him, still looking curious. "Works out well for us two," he repeated.

After the movie Karl stood and moved to the kitchen. "Okay, I'm going to put the dishes to soak so it won't take a fucking jack hammer to clean them tomorrow. Harry, I'll see you later, yeah?"

Harry violently resisted the urge to make a joke involving fucking or jackhammers, or fucking like jackhammers. "Yep. Night all... be good, or if you can't be good, I can send over a camcorder..."

Karl snorted and flipped Harry the finger as he walked into the kitchen. "Go home ya dirty bastard."

"For you to preserve the memory, of course- Christ, what did you think I meant?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Night David- be seeing you," he waved.

"Night!" David grinned after Harry, following Karl into the kitchen. "Get away from that sink," he ordered.

Karl felt his cock twitch at David's voice and the hairs on the back of his neck stood out. He turned, eyes dark. "Where do you want me then?" He asked, voice a deep rumble.

David raised an eyebrow, a slow smirk spreading over his face. "Actually, I just meant because you made the meal and you shouldn't have to clean up... but it seems you're interested in something a bit more fun."

Karl smiled and ducked his head, looking up at David through silky hair. "Yeah, well - if you're not too tired or busy or whatever." He pushed off of the counter and moved across the kitchen.

"Stop," David murmured low. "Go back. Strip off, and try that walk again."

"Yeah." Karl moved back until he bumped into the counter. With slow calculated movements, he pulled his shirt off. Unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them, he tucked his thumbs into the waistband and pushed them down his thighs, a soft exultation sighing out as his cock bobbed free, arcing up from the dark curls. He stepped out of the denim and then with slow, languid steps, moved toward David. "Better?" He asked.

"Mmm... much," David purred, tangling his hand in Karl's hair and pulling him in for a fierce kiss, denim rubbing up against Karl's cock.

Karl's fingers scrabbled at David's clothes, leg curling around the other man's knees as he tried to remember to breathe and remain standing. "God, yes." He sighed into David's mouth.

"I can't remember... where is it the condoms are stored in here?" David purred, his tongue trailing over to Karl's ear, teasing at the lube. "Because I'm getting a strong inclination we aren't going to make it out of this room," he added, pulling his shirt up and over his head, and then grinding up against Karl again.

Laughing, Karl pointed to the side, a moan rising from his throat. "Yeah, fuck.. uh - silver drawer, rice canister - uh - and top of frig - yeah." He said and dipped his head, teeth catching on the warm skin at David's neck. He grabbed David's arms and grinning, said, "hurry."

"Hurry yourself," David growled, giving Karl a bit of a swat on the arse to get him moving, slowly undoing the zipper on his own pants, letting them slip off his legs and puddle to the floor, kicking them out of the way. "Hmm... wall, counter, table..." he mused, looking around the room.

Karl smiled, the sting on his arse making him move quick as he grabbed a condom and lube. He turned and laughed out loud, watching the naked man looking studious as he appraised the room. "Decisions decisions, need help?" He lay the supplies on the table and turned toward the window, spreading his feet and bracing his hands on the counter.

"Perfect," David smiled, slowly rolling a condom over his cock, coming over and encouraging Karl's feet a bit wider before slicking his fingers and pressing two inside in one smooth push. "It's a good look for you- really," he grinned, his voice casual as he worked his fingers inside Karl.

"Hell yeah.. god." Karl's voice was tight as he pushed back, relaxing and accepting the intrusion, a gasp escaping as David's fingers find his prostate. "Should - fuck - should see me draped over the lawn furniture." He said, dropping his head down.

"I can well imagine," David murmured, scissoring his fingers a bit, then sliding a third inside, twisting them roughly, enjoying the sounds coming from Karl.

"Enough - god - more." Karl rocked back. "C'mon David, c'mon." He bent his elbows and arched.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you the value of patience?" David sighed, working his fingers a few more moments, then pulling out, pushing into David in one slow slide. "Sometimes it gets you exactly what you're after," he breathed against Karl's ear, hands digging in tightly against his hips, holding still.

As he felt the burn slide as he was entered, Karl pushed upright, against David, feeling the heat of the man's chest against his back. His eyes closed as he clenched and released, spreading his feet just a bit. "Yeah there there.. damn." He stuttered out. "Fucking perfect."

"Perfect," David echoed, letting his fingers drift over Karl's stomach, nails scratching gently at his skin. "I can't believe you've got condoms in three places in the kitchen," he snorted, pulling most of the way out, then slamming back inside him, setting a hard, steady pace. "And I especially can't believe I never found the ones you had in the rice canister."

Karl braced, meeting each thrust with a grunt. "Prepared, always prepared. Kitchens - fuck yeah - the best place - yeah - to fuck." He stutters out the words, almost beyond thought as David moves in him.

"Definitely has it's merits," David forced out, his hand dragging hard down Karl's stomach as he moves it to his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, fighting for control. "I have to admit a certain fondness for your couch though," he added, breathing hard between words.

"And - damn - and the shower. Bless water - nngh - proof lube." Karl fought to maintain control, to not just fucking cave and start to beg. He rocked back as David's hand moved on him. "Please, please."

"Please what?" David teased, thrusting in harder, twisting his hand a little as he stroked. "Please more, please stop, please something else?"

Karl laughed and then it turned into a cry as the burn pull ran through him, he pushed back harder. "That - yeah - please that.."

David's hand moved faster, blurring against Karl's cock, pounding into him, crying out suddenly as his orgasm rips through him, his head dropping forward as he bit down hard against Karl's shoulder.

It was more than Karl could take, when David bit him he jerked, yelling, neck arched and muscles tense as he comes. He stammered nonsense, sputtering as he tried to catch his breath. "Damn.. oh hell David." He felt the warm gusts across his skin as he relaxed back against David.

"Shhh, got you," David panted, resting his head against Karl's shoulder, holding him tightly. "I'm definitely coming around on this idea about the kitchen being the best place though," he groaned, lifting his head enough to see the mark he'd left on Karl's shoulder, giving it a gentle lick with his tongue. "Good thing you're not filming," he said wryly.

Karl let himself just enjoy the closeness, the warmth, the feeling of having someone hold him. He sighed out happily and then laughed. "Fuck em, it's what makeup artists are for, yeah? And you gotta love a place that's got beer, oil, wet towels all within reach." He laughed.

"Mmm... somebody mention beer?" David laughed, gently pulling away from Karl and throwing away the condom. "So you have any plans for tonight, or can we just hang around, watch a few movies? My flight got changed to tomorrow afternoon, so at least it isn't a morning flight."

_You could stay. Or--you could stay._ Karl shook his head and then smiled at David. "No plans and that sounds good." He stretched and stepped back, grabbing a towel and wiping at his stomach and the counter. "Grab a couple of beers, I'll clean up and I'll meet you in the living room?"

"Sounds about perfect," David smiled, leaning in for a kiss, then bending down and picking up his clothes, grabbing a few bottles of beer from the fridge and heading out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, 'bout fucking perfect." Karl muttered, hanging his head for a second before plastering a smile on his face and starting the cleanup.


	25. Chapter 25

"No leave those." Karl said, flapping his hand at David. "Did you check the counter in my bathroom?" He asked as he turned off the coffee pot and placed the plate in the sink. "What times the car get here?"

"Uhhh... ten minutes," David said, quickly checking his watch. "I checked the counter in the bathroom, under the bed... didn't I have a book out off the patio?"

"I brought it inside last night. If you got the one on the nightstand, that was it." Karl turned and looked at David. "I think - well - think that's it. So, you ready? Need a snack or water for the plane ride?"

David looked up, smiling at Karl. "Karl, it's not that long a trip... I'm not flying to LA. Plus, you just fed me enough that I could hibernate an entire winter on that lunch."

"Well." Karl said and rubbed his hands together, looking around. "Okay, well, okay." He looked at David and smiled. "This has been..." _Great, amazing, scary as fuck._ "Fun, it's been great having a roommate."

"It's been brilliant," David agreed, smiling back. "I can't even imagine how much I would have hated being in a hotel this whole time. Thank you so much for having me- I ... god, just thanks for everything." David went over and hugged Karl fiercely, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't be where I am now, over Craig, hell, as happy as I am now if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much."

Karl held onto David, leaning back and running his palm over David's cheek and hair. "You're welcome, and hey thanks too. Just - yeah - thanks." Karl looked at David, desperate to memorize the man suddenly. He kissed him quickly and stepped back. "Okay, no snacks, no water. You're good."

"I'm good," David nodded. "Are you going to do the thing where you're like my mother and tell me to call as soon as I get home?" he teased, bending down and lifting his bag onto his shoulder.

"Yes dear." Karl said in a falsetto. "Don't make me worry."

David snorted. "Strangely enough... that's a little too much like my mother's voice for comfort," he shivered, looking towards the door as he heard a horn honking. "Guess it's about that time."

"Hey, call, okay?" Karl said, smiling.

"I will," David nodded, coming back for another hug, rolling his eyes as the horn sounded again. "Christ- it's not like he's not being paid to wait there," he grumbled, pulling away and smiling at Karl. "Tell Harry it was fun, all right? And thanks for the tip about you and French toast." _The tip about you and him not sleeping together anymore... why do I feel like I wish I'd known that sooner,_ David thought, quickly shaking it off. "Take care, Karl," he said, going over and opening the door.

"You too David." Karl said. "Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl had straightened and worked in the yard and done laundry. He watched a movie and drank a beer. He grabbed a second beer and picked up the phone, dialing.

When the machine picked up he frowned, but then cleared his throat and said in a high voice. "Davey, you didn't call. I expected you to call me when you arrived." He snorted out a laugh and continued in his own voice. "Hey David! You there? Did you get home okay? How was the flight?" He lay down on the couch. "Damn it quiet around here. I'm gonna order pizza for dinner. May not cook again, just retire the stove in memorial of you being gone." He laughed, sitting quiet for a second, sipping his beer. "Yeah, so. I miss you. Uh, well you know." He took another sip. "So if you get a chance, call me, okay. I miss you, oh yeah - I said that, huh? Well, okay. Listen, I'll talk to you later, yeah? I love you and call me... fuck. Uh - um - I'll talk to you later." He slammed the phone down and stared at it.

"One hour dry cleaning my arse," David muttered as he came into the house, cursing as he nearly dropped the grocery bags, setting the first load of bags just inside and going back to his car, coming back with the rest of them and ferrying them to the kitchen. "Sure- it was an hour... from the time I came to pick them up until I actually _got_ the stuff..." he went on muttering, putting away the last of the groceries and grabbing a beer from the fridge before going into the living room and collapsing on the couch, his arm over his eyes.

"Oh dammit," he groaned, getting up again and going over to the answering machine, laughing when he looked at the call display and saw that Karl had already called. "Mother hen," he murmured, grinning widely and shaking his head, pressing play and starting the message, almost dropping his beer bottle at the end of it. He stared at the machine for a solid two minutes, then rewound and played the message again, not looking any less stunned.

"You... oh my god," he whispered, running his hand through his hair, totally lost at what to do. He reached for the phone, dialing almost all of Karl's number, then hung up, backing away from the table and grabbing his beer off the coffee table, drinking most of it in one pull. "I can't... I'm sorry," he whispered towards the phone, his voice deep with shame as he turned his back on it and went upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karl poured a cup of coffee, walked past the phone and stared at it. "No." He said and kept walking.

Later that evening he glanced at the phone as he started to bed. He stopped. "No." He said and fell into bed, pulling the covers over his head.


	26. Chapter 26

_Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loved me;  
That's what I long to be_

David stared down at his book, his brow furrowing as he realized he'd turned a good twenty pages, and had no idea what had happened on a single one of them. He laid the book down, rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes and sighing, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip, spitting the cold drink back into the mug. "God DAMN it!" he scowled, huffing as he got up out of his chair and went back to the counter to get a refill.

Craig looked up and smiled. He started across the room, and then remembers their last meeting. He glanced down, worrying his lips. A smile slid across his face. What would Harry do? He chuckled and moved across the cafe. "David." He said softly, still smiling.

Whipping around, David almost dropped his coffee, spilling a bunch of it onto the ground. "Dammit!" he exclaimed, placing the cup down on the counter and grabbing a handful of napkins, crouching down to wipe up the mess. "I didn't- when did you... you scared the crap out of me," he finally managed to get the words out.

Craig reached and grabbed more napkins, handing them down to David. "I'm sorry. I - I didn't mean to startle you. Um, how've you been?"

"I've been... I-" David cut off, finishing cleaning off the floor and throwing the napkins away. "I just finished filming. I've only been home a couple days. Did you... how did you know I was in here?" David asked, unable to help being suspicious.

Craig frowned and then a smile split his face. "I didn't." He held up the bag. "I've become seriously addicted to their sticky buns. It's only a matter of time before my teeth fall out. How'd the filming turn out? It going to be released next fall?" He stood back, holding his bag and shifting on his feet slightly.

"Oh," David looked at the bag, then up at Craig. "So you didn't follow... wow, I'm just living in arrogant today," he said, looking awkward. "Uh, it went really well, actually. They're pushing it for early summer, but I think that's overly ambitious. Likely late August, early September."

Craig chuckled. "No worries. I haven't built a huge foundation of trust, but I'm trying. Um - speaking of which," Craig said and drew a breath. "I owe you an apology. For a lot more than I either of us has time to list today," Craig ducked his head, an embarrassed smile on his face. "But, most importantly for following you to Karl's. I'm - I'm so damn sorry. When you see Karl, tell him for me, okay?"

There was a long pause while David looked at Craig. "You're... you're not fucking with me, are you?" he said, sounding almost surprised. "This isn't a game- you actually mean it, don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Craig said, looking into David's eyes. "Now, I'm not applying for sainthood or anything, but - you know? Baby steps." He smiled.

David nodded and bit his lip. "You have anywhere you need to be with those sticky buns, or you think you have time for a cup of coffee," he said, sounding a little awkward.

"Make it a large and I'll share one with you." Craig said and held up the bag. "Sounds good."

"Okay," he said, smiling a little and nodding. "My stuff's over there," he pointed at his book, "I'll meet you there in a minute?"

Craig nodded and soon enough they were sitting at the table. "Okay, now tell me if this isn't the best thing you've had in a while?" He handed a caramel, brown sugar, pecan covered bit of dough to David.

"It looks good," David agreed, biting off a large piece, taking his time chewing and swallowing it. "That is really good, Craig," he agreed. _The ones Karl made were better though,_ he thought, pushing down a bit of a pang at the memory.

"Mmhmm, told you." Craig said, smiling. "I tell you, I'm hooked." He took a bite and then a sip of coffee. "You should take some to Karl, when you go back over."

"I don't need to," David took another bite, looking down. "The ones he makes, well, they're even better. And the movie's done shooting... I'm not going back," he said after he swallowed.

"Damn, better than these?" Craig laughed and then cocked his head. "Did you two - I thought - uh - why?"

"Because the movie is over," David repeated, a little stiffly. "Why would I go back?"

"But, forgive me David, but you and Karl, yeah?"

David shrugged, looking down. "We fucked, yeah," he mumbled.

"Um, David, I've pretty much become an expert on 'we fucked' and that looked like more than that to me. Hell, he damn near took my head off. Yeah, I deserved it, but - that wasn't just fucking." Craig said, taking another bite of bun.

"Look, Craig- if you're talking about when you showed up, we weren't fucking then. We didn't until that night, okay?" David said, his tone a little harsh, softened a bit by his state of distraction.

"David," Craig said, smiling. "First, he was willing to kill me and you two hadn't even - fucked yet? And second, I'm getting my ear twisted off, and you're getting some. There's no justice in the world." He laughed.

"Yeah, well," David shrugged, and then couldn't help a grin. "I can't believe he dragged you out of there by your ear," he couldn't help saying. "I think that was the funniest thing I ever saw."

"Oh do fuck off." Craig said, a laugh bubbling out of him. "That bastard frog marched me down the sidewalk and all the way to his house." He laughed harder. "Damn that Harry. But you know, even he knew about Karl and.. uh - yeah. It was funny, huh?"

"Well, of course he knew about it," David said, misunderstanding. "He's over at Karl's place all the time, we weren't exactly trying to keep it a secret."

Craig looked at David. "Damn, steady sex made you a little slow David." He said and chuckled. "No, Harry knows that there might be - or maybe should be - a you and Karl."

"And since when did you turn into some sort of hopeless romantic type," David scoffed. "What happened to all sex, no feelings?"

Craig looked at David and he blinked, cheeks coloring. He looked down at the table. "Yeah, well. I'm sorry about all that."

"I just... don't think you're right, you know? He doesn't feel like that, he just thinks..." David bit his lip and drifted off.

Craig looked at David and grinned. "Oh, so you to have talked about it, huh?"

"No. I haven't."

"Oh, but you just - know?" Craig asked, leaning back - feeling somewhat Harry'ish. He smiled. "And that's all you want?"

"I don't know, I just don't ... he just got used to having me around, that doesn't mean he really..." David muttered picking at his sticky bun.

"What about you?"

David shrugged, cheeks going a bit pink, his eyes still focused on his plate.

"Hey David?" Craig said.

"Yeah?" David said, lifting his head and looking at Craig.

"Few of things here, if you two haven't talked, how do you know one way or the other. Also, you haven't just told me I'm full of shite and lastly," Craig cleared his throat and then looked at David. "You never said anything to me and I was too stupid to see it - are you willing to take that chance again - with Karl?"

David stayed silent a few moments; desperately wanting to tell Craig he was completely full of shite, and not really finding the grounds to say it on. "He left me a message," he said softly.

"Yeah?" Craig took a sip of coffee and cocked his head.

"He..." David squirmed a moment, then looked away. "At the end of it, he said he loved me."

Craig frowned. "And that wasn't at _least_ you first indication that it wasn't just fuck buddies?" He grinned. 'David, I swear to god you are smarter than this."

"Stop doing that thing with your face, it's unnerving," David complained. "What if he's just being nice, or feeling sorry for me?" he said, realizing almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth just how stupid it sounded.

"Feeling sorry? What the hell for?" Craig asked, holding back a laugh. "And what the hell are you talking about my face, hmm?"

"For... for you, for being sad and lame and pathetic... I'm being sad and lame and pathetic right now, aren't I?" David shook his head. "He said it on the phone, why wouldn't he say it to me, if he felt it for... Christ, I'm confused."

"Oh I don't know, maybe he's as good at this as you are?" Craig laughed. "And stop feeling sorry for yourself. That isn't you."

"It's more me than I think you realize," David said wryly. "Do you think he really meant it?" he said after a moment, looking down, refusing to let Craig see the hope in his eyes.

Craig took a deep breath, finally he spoke. "I don't think Karl's a bastard. I think if it was just fucking he'd say, 'thanks for the fuck, let's do it again sometime'. And that would be it. How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know," David said softly. "He's nice, and he's a good friend... hell of a cook. I can talk to him about anything, and well... I won't get personal," he said, grinning and going a bit red.

Craig held his hands up. "Yeah, don't make me safeword the conversation." He laughed. "I tell you what, get your head out of your arse and make a decision. Don't lose this - if there is a this just because you're scared."

"We wouldn't have worked, would we?" David said suddenly, looking at Craig, no judgment, just fact.

"No." Craig said, expression thoughtful. "And I'm sorry."

"So am I," David said, smiling after a moment. "But it's okay. I'm glad we ran into each other, Craig."

"Me too." Craig stood up. "Okay, I'm going home. If you need anything, to talk or - whatever - give me a shout."

"I will," David nodded, hesitating a moment. "Craig? Can we ... sometime, would you like to come over? We can do supper, I can yell at you while I cook? Just as mates?"

Craig grinned, nodding. "Yeah, I'd like that and god knows, my refrigerator could use a good cleaning."

David snorted and got up. "Yeah, and since we're both doing so well with this new leaf turning, I think I need to teach you to do that yourself, don't you?" he said sweetly.

"Leaf turning, not tree flipping." Craig snorted out.

"We'll see," David said, picking up his book, then fiddling with it, thinking for a moment. "Let me call you on that when I know the day though. I've got something I think I need to take care of first," he said thoughtfully.

"Anytime, you know where I am." Craig said and waved as he headed out the door. "Take care David, good luck."

"Thanks," David smiled, watching him go. "He's been spending way too much time with Harry," he murmured, shaking his head and heading for the door, his thoughts jumbled.


	27. Chapter 27

_All the odds are in my favor  
Something's bound to begin_

Karl tromped up the walkway and reached for the doorknob, pulling his hand back at the last second. He stared at the door, lifting his chin and then reaching again, opening the door.

"Harry!" He called, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved through the house. "Harry!"

"I'm in the kitchen," Harry hollered back. "Coming in here, stomping and hollering about like a circus animal," he muttered.

Tossing his shirt toward the table, Karl pulled open a drawer and grabbed lube and a condom. He held them up, waggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"What in the merry hells do you think you're doing?" Harry said, cocking his head and staring at Karl, baffled.

"Let's fuck, yeah?" Karl said and sat the supplies down, busying himself with his zipper

"Uh... or- and let me just put this out here as an idea, but or- we could not," Harry suggested, hopping up on the counter, still giving Karl a strange look.

Karl looked at Harry, and then glanced down at his only half hard cock. He looked back up at Harry. "What? When have you ever not.. what?"

"We don't do that anymore, remember?" Harry said slowly, as though speaking to a small child.

"Well we might as well." Karl said, frowning and looked down at his cock.

"Look, could you just put that away or something?" Harry sighed, his hands on his hips. "I just cleaned up in here. Coffee?" he suggested, hopping down and going over to the coffee maker.

Karl poked a finger at his still only semi erect cock. "Fuck. Might as well." He sighed and grunted, stuffing himself into his jeans, running a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah, coffee, beer, arsenic. Whatever."

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway? And by the way, I'm choosing not to be offended by your apparent half-hearted interest," he snorted, starting the coffee maker going.

"Harry," Karl started, sitting down and taking his lip between his thumb and finger and tugging it. "Have you ever just done something that was so - out of character that you weren't even sure that you really did it?"

"I let Craig stay in my house after he stormed yours like he was hunting a dragon," Harry said dryly, tossing a bag of cookies from the cupboard at Karl.

Karl grunted and opened the cookies, rooting his hand inside the bag. "Yeah well, did you tell him you loved him?"

"Not yet," Harry deadpanned, then frowned, looking at Karl. "Hang on, you're serious. When?"

"Oh oh, wait." Karl said, holding his hand up, cookie bag almost flipping across the table. "Did I leave out the part where I tell David I love him and he doesn't call back for three days?"

"Wait- just wait," Harry poured them each a cup of coffee and sat down, placing Karl's in front of him and taking away the cookies. "Start over. I was over for dinner, he left the next day, and you told him you loved him, and now he hasn't called you?"

"Yes." Karl said. "Well no. I called him, the evening he got home. You know, to say hello, see if he got home safe and sound, check up, hand him my balls, and humiliate myself, the usual. And the end of the message, I say, so, yeah, I love you. And I hang up. And he hasn't called." Karl said, voice low as he sipped his coffee.

"Wow," Harry said softly, looking at Karl sympathetically, raising his hand and swatting him sharply across the head. "You're an idiot," he said, in exactly the same voice.

"Oh well fuck you very much!" Karl said in a growl and glared at Harry.

"You did it over the phone!" Harry said, incredulous. "To David, who's pretty damned insecure after all this crap and nonsense that's happened to him, who's just gotten over being in love with Craig and learning to... whatever it is that he feels for you- and don't kid yourself, he feels something. You did it over the phone."

"He feels something?" Karl asked, cocking his head like a spaniel. "Huh?"

Harry threw a cookie at his head. "Now, I know you're not as stupid or as blind as this. I've seen him look at you, and it's about the same gooey-sappy way you look at him."

"Okay, so what do I do? You're missing the point here oh wise one. He has not called me."

"Of course he didn't call you back- you freaked him out, doing it over the phone like that! Did you backpedal after you said it, or did you hang up like a chickenshit?" Harry demanded.

Karl cleared his throat. 'Uh - I may have said 'oh fuck' and hung up quickly."

"Gee, I can't possibly imagine why he hasn't called," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh fuck." Karl said and scrubbed his hands across his face, digging the heels into his eyes. "Fuck. So, how do I fix this?"

"Just leave it another day or so... then maybe give him a call. I wouldn't go leaving him anymore messages like that though," Harry rolled his eyes.

Huffing, Karl smiled. "Gee, thanks Harry." He turned his cup around on the table. "What if he tells me to fuck off?"

"Do you really think that's like David?" Harry said softly.

"No." Karl said softly, still twirling the cup.

"Just give him a bit of time and see what happens, okay?" Harry said, taking a cookie out of the package and placing it gently in front of Karl. "And don't be coming over and chasing me around the kitchen with your dick," he teased.

Karl snorted, looking down in his lap, a sad expression on his face. "I think it's depressed anyway." He looked up at Harry and laughed.

"Oh good fucking god, I just don't need to know that," Harry laughed. "Well, go eat some chocolate or read some emo poetry, get over yourself, and have a nice wank in the shower. See what happens tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 28

_ It's got to happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win _

Craig shifted and scratched his hip, standing staring into the refrigerator. He huffed, grabbed a beer and moved to the table, yawning.

Harry double-checked his schedule for the next week and nodded, grabbing the phone and dialing.

Craig jumped when the phone rang, picking it up and pressing the button. "'Lo."

"Hey, Craig. Keeping yourself out of trouble?" Harry asked, searching through the cupboards, sure that he must have something edible hanging around.

"Harry. Hi. Fuck, I'm too bored to even get in trouble." Craig snorted and took a sip of beer. "How are you?"

"Doing pretty well," Harry shrugged, even though Craig couldn't see it. "Ha! Knew there was something in here," he said triumphantly, wrestling a package of biscuits out of the cupboard.

"Pantry fishing again Harry?" Craig laughed. "Catch anything good? Oh! Hey, guess what I did, speaking of good."

"Helped an old lady across the street? Bought things small children were selling at the door? Volunteered at an animal shelter?" Harry guessed, his voice getting muffled as he opened the bag with his teeth.

"Wanker." Craig said happily. "I ran into David and we talked."

"You ran into David?" Harry sounded surprised. "He didn't run into you with a large moving vehicle of some kind?" he said, teasing gently.

"Ha ha." Craig said. "It was - oh fuck Harry, this is going to sound rather girl, but we sat and talked and it was good. Yeah, it was good."

"Well, good for you," Harry said, sincere for once. "And see? I'm not saying I told you so about how I told you so that it would work out in the end. Aren't you glad I'm not doing that?"

"Yeah, you're a saint. I've already verified the spelling of your name on the medal." Craig laughed and took a sip of his beer. "He talked about Karl."

"He did, huh?" Harry said, fairly certain that bringing up the attempted naked adventures of Karl in his kitchen of late would be a Very Bad Idea. "How'd that go?"

"Good, real good. Well, you know, once he understood that I wasn't going to make a patented Craig bad pass or you know, hump his leg - it went good." He laughed. "Imagine that, he and I could end up friends."

"Imagine that," Harry laughed. "Either way, good on you. I knew you had it in you to be a real boy."

"Wanker." Craig repeated. "And so yeah, I'm growing. What the hell are you eating?"

"Biscuits," Harry said with his mouth full, swallowing before talking again. "I'm delaying going shopping."

"Lazy bastard. Order take away, it's easier than shopping."

"Hmm... point. Just don't want a full kitchen when I'm going away in about a week," Harry explained.

"Where you going?" Craig asked.

"Funny you should ask," Harry said, closing up his cookie package and setting it aside. "I'll be in your neck of the woods for about a week. I was kind of hoping to be incredibly rude and ask if I could crash at yours."

"Sure, that'd be great as long as you don't expect me to cook. Or clean. Or, well you know." Craig said laughing. "So when will you be here?"

"Uhhh... let me check," Harry grabbed the papers again. "Friday next. I'm flying in, and I'll get a rental car at the airport. Your place hard to find?"

"Nah, grab a pen, I'll tell you how to get here." Craig waited a second and then dictated directions.

"Okay- got it," Harry said, looking over the directions again. "Can't be that hard anyway. You sure you don't mind?" he said, a bit of uncertainty coming through in his voice.

Craig was quiet for a second, finally speaking with certainty. "No, I don't mind. Even if I didn't owe you, you'd be welcome."

"I would, huh?" Harry couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah." Craig answered, smiling.

"Okay," Harry nodded. _Okay._


	29. Chapter 29

_ It's got to happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win _

Karl closed the closet and walked through the living room. He sat down on the couch and picked up the remote, flicking through the channels, stopping when he saw Nicole Kidman. _Moulin Rouge. David._ He turned off the television and tossed the remote on the table, sighing.

David parked the car and turned off the engine, turning his head and staring at the door. "Okay, just go up and knock on the door and..." he trailed off, absolutely no idea what to do next. "Fuck."

Karl sat staring at the dark screen, arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his foot, bouncing his knee. Suddenly he reached and picked up the remote, turning the television back on. "Fuck."

"Hi, Karl. Hey, Karl. I missed you, and... no. I'm sorry I didn't call you back, but... FUCK!" David yelled at the windshield.

"Tha's some bad hair there David." Karl murmured, smiling. He watched the screen and then his face clouded and he turned the television off again, throwing the remote across the room this time. "Fuck!" He yelled.

"I know I should have called you back, I meant to, but I didn't know ... hell. I thought you meant to take it back, the way you swore afterwards, like you didn't want to say it... great, David- make him feel like shit after being too much of a scared cunt to talk to him," David growled, thudding his head against the back of the seat.

"Why are you even tormenting your stupid arse self. He thinks you are an idiot, a bloody idiot." Karl said and kicked at the table edge.

"It was my fault, and I was just nervous, and I'm sorry. No matter what, I should have called you back, after everything we've... everything you've done for... oh god, I am so fucking bad at this!"

"And a slut, because let's not forget you've fucked pretty much everything that had a dick, and he knows it. He knows all the bad shite about you. God." Karl grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face, yelling into it in a muffled roar.

"I was talking to Craig, and- okay. Not leading off with that. Karl, we just... I got home, and you weren't there, and I felt like I left a part of myself here. You _complete_ \- oh that is IT! No more late night movie for me," David ran his hand through his hair, tugging hard.

"So David thinks you're an idiot slut, Harry won't fuck you and you're sitting alone in your empty fucking house talking to yourself. All you need is a couple of dozen cats Urban. Jesus."

A long slow breath out. "Karl. I never said thank you for letting me stay with you all that time. Except for ... I totally did, more than once. So that can't be why I'm here."

"Get of your arse and get over him, you dumb bastard." Karl stood up. He stomped to the table and grabbed his keys. "That's it, over, done, good. Yes. I'm over you David." He walked to the front door, stopping with his hand on the knob. Leaning with his forehead against the wood, he murmured, "or not."

"Oh, bugger this. I'm never going to sort this out sitting in the car. Just have to improvise it," David decided, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him, leaving his bag behind and walking up to the door, knocking solidly.

"Fuck!" Karl yelled and jumped back from the door.

David heard the yell from the other side and jumped back with a yelp. "Karl?"

Karl looked at the door, head cocked. "David?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Hi, uh."

"Can I... can you..." David stared stupidly at the door. "Karl, the door's closed."

"Oh, yeah." Karl frowned at the door, face suddenly brightening. "I'll open it." He said and then opened it. "Hi."

"Hi," David said softly, unable to keep from smiling, albeit shyly as he looked up at Karl.

"Hi." Karl repeated and smiled. "Um, what're you doing here? Did you forget something?"

_Yes because I'd fly hundreds of miles for the pair of sweatpants I left in the wash. Actually..._ "Kind of," David said, the idea occurring to him suddenly, starting to dig around in his pocket, his hand closing tightly around what he'd found, drawing it out and holding his hand out to Karl. "I forgot to give you your spare key back," he said, turning his hand over and opening his fist to show it.

Karl looked down at David's palm and then up into his eyes. He blinked. "Oh." He blinked again. "Uh."

"So I thought... that I should give it back to you," David said, somewhat awkwardly. "That you'd probably need it or ... here," he said, moving his hand closer.

"I love you." Karl said.

David looked up and into Karl's eyes, opening his mouth to speak, but unable to say anything, just looking at Karl, his eyes shining.

Karl let a small smile lift the corner of his mouth. "That's okay mate, we got time" He looked down at the key in David's hand and smiled. "You can keep it." He stepped forward and caught David's shoulder, tugging slightly as he leaned and kissed him, sinking into the man as he felt the warm lips under his.

Moaning softly into the kiss, David pressed up against Karl, only needing one step to get them both inside the house, closing the door behind them with a bang.


End file.
